La muerte del tiempo
by BlckDragon
Summary: El resumen está dentro de la historia. Lo lamento, no me cabia en este apartado xD
1. Sinopsis

Tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, varios clanes importantes de todas partes han sido destruidos y masacrados por una nueva organización. Entre ellos, se encuentra el clan Izumi, cuyo jutsu hereditario es muy particular.  
Izumi Moe junto con sus dos hermanos pequeños Haku y Hotaru logran sobrevivir del ataque a su clan y llegar a Konoha, donde pedirán ayuda a la Hokage, Tsunade, para poder parar los pies a la organización.  
Moe, integrada en el equipo 7, iniciará una aventura donde descubrirá los secretos de Flecha Negra y sus participantes.


	2. Prólogo

_Los Demonios del Tiempo han existido desde siempre. Son seres espirituales y místicos, que pocas veces se dejan ver en la mente de las personas. Solo unos pocos son capaces de contactar y contratar los servicios de uno de estos seres. Pero... ¿Por qué solo unos pocos pueden lograrlo? Hubo una vez, en que un humano se enamoró de uno de estos seres que, por casualidad, salió de la mente de la naturaleza. Y el Demonio del humano. Juntos, realizaron una unión, y de sus descendientes, surgió esta habilidad. Ese hombre era un Izumi._

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta nueva historia! Espero que le deis una oportunidad, creo que no os decepcionareis:D  
**


	3. Capítulo 1: La caída del clan Izumi

El humo hacía que mis ojos se humedecieron y me picara la nariz, causando que comenzara a toser. El sonido del fuego comiéndoselo todo a su paso se unía al de mi corazón acelerado, que bombeaba sangre con fuerza y rapidez, incitado por mis emociones inestables. Mi mano temblorosa y sucia hacía de máscara para no inhalar el humo tóxico conforme me movía con rapidez entre el humo. Mi respiración acelerada chocaba contra ella.

Acabé de subir las escaleras, con un poco de dolor en las piernas por el esfuerzo realizado, donde las paredes eran comidas por el fuego dejando grandes manchas negras a su paso, para parar a la primera planta de mi casa, o lo que quedaba de ella. Un pasillo interminable se abrió ante mí, salpicado por las llamas y escombros, y algún que otro cuerpo que se había desmayado por la inhalación de aquel humo oscuro. Una multitud de puertas decoraban las paredes sin apenas decoración, a excepción de algún cuadro o jarrón que ahora se encontraba en el suelo roto. Corrí por él, escuchando gritos y sacudidas procedentes del piso de abajo, resistiendo las ganas de volver y luchar por mi clan. Pero no, no debía hacer eso. Debía proteger a mis dos hermanos pequeños. Los únicos que me quedaban.

Donde debía ir estaba al final del pasillo a un lado. Al llegar, cogí la puerta con fuerza y la deslicé a un lado, introduciéndome en la habitación, que por suerte, estaba intacta, no por mucho tiempo ya que el fuego se abría paso con velocidad. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, muerta de nervios. Las paredes estaban decoradas con flores de cerezo y alguna que otra ave exótica, eran iluminadas por las llamas que avanzaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. El suelo estaba forrado por tatamis de color verde claro, muy mulliditos y suaves, que se hundían bajo mi peso. La pared izquierda estaba formada por una multitud de armarios con puertas deslizables. Debían estar aquí. Esta era su habitación.

Me llevé mi mano izquierda a la cabeza, la desocupada, y me revolví el pelo con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar con claridad donde podían encontrarse mis dos hermanos, pero mi mente estaba demasiado alterada. La desesperación hizo que se me acelerara la respiración y comenzara a hiperventilar, perdiendo un poco los nervios.

 _"Moe. Siendo dos presencias en los armarios"_ Una voz, casi un gruñido, se escuchó en mi cabeza, avisándome.

Dejé escapar el aire de golpe, y corrí hacia el lugar que Tomoe me había indicado. Con más fuerza de lo necesario, abrí el armario mostrándome a mis dos hermanos, que alzaron la vista al ver que la puerta se había abierto. Aliviada pude notar que están bien y no heridos.

Haku mantenía abrazado a Hotaru, el cual rodea la cintura de su hermano mayor con fuerza, haciendo que sus manos estuvieran blancas. Ambos rezagados contra la esquina del armario, rodeados de las colchas blancas para dormir. Haku, mi hermano mediano de 11 años, me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y alivio con sus enormes ojos azules. Y Hotaru, mi hermano pequeño de 5 años, sonrió contento de verme, aunque sea sonrisa estaba bañada de puro miedo. Su labio inferior temblaba muchísimo, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Gracias a Dios que estáis bien- Dejé escapar aliviada, agachándome para abrazarlos. En eso, Hotaru rompe a llorar, tal y como esperaba, soltando a su hermano mayor y correspondiendo mi abrazo- Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué está pasando, Moe-neesan?-Quiso saber Haku con la voz disimuladamente calmada, aunque le temblaba un poco, al separarnos- Daiki me ha dicho que hay varias presencias desconocidas abajo, en el piso inferior.

-No tengo tiempo para responderte, Haku-chan. Debemos salir de aquí, ya- Le contesté apresuradamente mientras cogía las sábanas que habían a un lado del armario, aún con Hotaru abrazándome con fuerza, sin pretender soltarme.

-¿Dónde están Papá y Mamá?-Continuó preguntando, sin rendirse, mientras me seguía con su mirada azulada. Hotaru alzó la cabeza mirándome con sus enormes ojos celestes, queriendo también saber la respuesta a la pregunta.

Entonces, un recuerdo cruzó en mi mente.

Una hora atrás, estaba en la sala principal, reunida con mis dos padres, ya que tenían algo muy importante que decirme pero necesitábamos la presencia de mis otros dos hermanos para hacerlo, por lo que los esperábamos con impaciencia. Varios de los hombres más importantes de El País de Fuego estaban reunidos para aquella reunión tan importante. En aquel instante en el que todos aguardamos a la espera, la puerta principal explotó en mil pedazos llameantes, prendiendo todo a su paso. sobresaltando a la mayoría de las personas . Antes de poder hacer nada, mi padre, el líder del Clan Izumi, Izumi Takashi, me cogió de los hombros y me ordenó lo que sería su ultima misión para mí. Conforme hablábamos, nuestros guardias cruzaban la línea de fuego para enfrentarse a los recién llegados, que apenas se podían ver con las columnas de humo que corrían por la sala principal. Junto con los hombres más importantes de El País de Fuego, dando a relucir sus increíbles jutsus.

Mi padre me condujo hasta el principio de las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-" _Te íbamos a nombrar la Guardiana de Haku y Hotaru antes de que todo esto sucediera-_ Me decía mientras mi madre se levantaba de su puerto privilegiado, dispuesta a defender a mi padre y todo el clan _-" Debes proteger a los dos herederos del Clan Izumi."_

 _-"¿Los herederos?"-_ Pregunté extrañada y nerviosa, mirando por encima de su hombro la pequeña pelea que se estaba produciendo en la sala principal de mi casa- _¿Y Sora-neesan y Hiro-niisan? ¿Qué les ha pasado?_

Por un momento, los ojos azules de mi padre mostraron un inmenso terror dándome a entender el cruel final de mis hermanos, yo lo miré, impactada, sin poder creerlo. Pero en ese mar azul, también había otro sentimiento que no pude identificar. Mi padre, sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera ahuyentando un mal pensamiento y alzó el rostro, para mirarme con seriedad y dolor, impidiendo descifrarlo.

 _-"Sus presencias han dejado de ser detectadas por Momo"-_ Me informó con pesar, entornando los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia la batalla. Yo dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones, cuando dijo aquello. De sus labios era mucho más doloroso que en silencio.

-¿Moe-neesan?-Llamó mi atención Hotaru, preocupado por mi silencio, haciendo que mi recuerdo fuera parado.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aislar los pensamientos que se amontonaban. Debía actuar antes de que vinieran a por nosotros. No había tiempo que perder. En el peor de los casos, tras haber derrotado a nuestros padres y a los hombres más fuertes del País de Fuego, vendrían a por nosotros. Y eso era algo que de ninguna de las formas iba a permitir.

\- Estoy segura de que se reunirán con nosotros afuera, pero primero necesitamos ser valientes y salir de aquí- Les hablé con tranquilidad, manteniendo la calma, dirigiendo mis ojos a uno y después a otro. No quería que Haku se alterara y Hotaru se asustara, si supieran que no sabía si nuestros padres se reunirían con nosotros. Conociéndolos, uno; iría hacia la batalla hecho una fiera, tal y como lo haría yo, y el otro, se quedaría paralizado por el miedo, sin poder asimilarlo. Debía hacer las cosas bien, para así poder sobrevivir los tres.

Ambos asintieron, uno; decidido y seguro, y el otro; un poco asustado. Una vez convencidos los dos, les indiqué que me ayudaran a sacar la sabana que los rodeaba para poder hacer un arnés donde llevar a Hotaru, porque a su corta edad, no era muy ágil para salir de una casa de dos pisos, saltar una valla bastante alta y correr por el bosque. Necesitábamos rapidez para poder escapar, sin ser vistos, escuchados ni alcanzados.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- Les apresuré mientras me ataba bien mi arnés improvisado a la cintura, ya con mi hermano más pequeño dentro de este, a mi espalda.

-Estoy listo-Afirmó Haku, a mi lado, mirándome desde abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que seguirme y no perder el ritmo.

Mi hermano asintió con la cabeza, preparado para huir.

Recorrí la estancia en un par de zancadas y abrí la ventana que daba al tejado negro inclinado deslizándola hacia un lado, donde se podía ver a la perfección nuestro patio de armas si mirabas abajo. Antes; estaba repleto de sirvientes y guardias, todo en paz y armonía, y ahora; era un campo de guerra. Nuestros hombres junto con los de otros clanes del País de Fuego, luchaban a duras penas contra solamente seis personas desconocidas. Esos seis individuos, llevaban unas llamativas máscaras de color blanco con una flecha negra en medio y dos agujeros para los ojos y una larga capa negra, impidiendo identificarlos por todo lo que llevaban encima. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de fuego y cuerpos en el suelo llameantes, pero parecía que no afectaba a la gente que peleaba. El jardín antes bien conservado y cuidado, estaba destrozado y quemado.

Sin tiempo que perder y sin pararme a mirar mucho, le indiqué con la mano a Haku que me siguiera por el tejado, agachándonos para que no nos vieran con facilidad. Juntos, caminamos hasta llegar al final de este, donde un gran árbol se alzaba desde el suelo llegando hasta el techo donde estábamos. Si conseguíamos escalarlo y salíamos por el otro lado de sus ramas, conseguiríamos llegar a la valla sin ser detectados, pudiendo así, saltarla y correr hacía el bosque que rodeaba todo el clan.

Giré mi cabeza y miré de reojo a mi hermano Haku, que se encontraba a mi lado, todavía agachado al borde del tejado, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. El niño miraba con desconfianza la altura en la que estábamos, demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tenía miedo a caerse. En cambio, Hotaru temblaba en mi espalda y se agarraba con fuerza a mis hombros, con su cabeza metida dentro del arnés, sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo.

Haku notó que lo miraba y alzó la vista, desafiándome con la mirada, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, adoptando una postura muy despreocupada, manteniendo el equilibro con las piernas flexionadas. Ocultando su desconfianza.

\- Tenemos que saltar ¿no?

-Pues sí.

-Genial.

" _Haku nunca admitirá que le da miedo. Casi siento pena por Daiki"_ Habló Tomoe en mi interior. Su voz casi hecha un gruñido me alivió por un momento, sintiéndome capaz de todo.

 _"Y tu nunca admitirás que te cae bien aun siendo demasiado orgulloso"_ Me burlé de él en mi interior, pero no obtuve respuestas.

Con la mano le indiqué a Haku haciendo un gesto que se preparara para saltar, a lo que este asintió, cambiando la cara de desafío a una no muy disimulada de preocupación. Inspiré hondo, haciendo que mis pulmones se hincharan hasta el límite y después, expulsé el aire por la nariz, tranquilizando mi nervioso corazón, relajando por completo mi cuerpo.

A mi espalda, Hotaru se removió nervioso, al entender lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pero no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio con la cabeza escondida, temblando como un flan. Miré a mi otro hermano, y este me devolvió la mirada decidido. Asentí y dimos unos pasos hacia atrás, después de levantarnos de estar agachado, volviendo nuestra mirada a la rama más próxima al tejado.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de nuestros hombres y de los otros, peleando.

-¡AHORA!-Grité lo suficientemente alto para que Haku me pudiera escuchar, cuando tuve la confianza suficiente, cogiendo carrerilla y saltando al vacío, sin importar el miedo que corriera por mi sangre. Noté como Hotaru clavó sus uñas en mis hombros del miedo y la impresión, cerré los ojos un poco aguantando el dolor.

Extendiendo mis manos hacía arriba, conseguí cogerme a la rama, quedándome suspendida por unos segundos hasta que mediante un impulso, me alcé con mis brazos y me agaché otra vez, escondiéndome entre las hojas y ramas del árbol. Una sacudida en la rama en la que estaba me indicó que Haku también había conseguido cogerse. Menos mal.

Nos quedamos unos segundos jadeando de la impresión, hasta que noté algo mojado a mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza hacía atrás para averiguar qué era lo que mojaba mi hombro, viendo solamente el pelo moradito de mi hermano más pequeño, revuelto a causa del viento. Unos sollozos reprimidos se escucharon sobre los gritos de pelea. Hotaru estaba llorando en silencio, debía estar tan asustado. Pobrecito.

-Hotaru-chan, todo va a salir bien- Le di ánimos, frotando mi mejilla con su cabecita, en un intento de consolarlo y darle fuerzas. Era demasiado pequeño para pasar por esta situación, incluso para mí- Conseguiré sacaros de aquí, sanos y salvos.

A nuestro lado, Haku nos observaba en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados, con cara de angustia, todavía jadeando. Escuchando cada palabra que decía, preocupado por el estado mental de su hermano pequeño. Él, a pesar de ser tan orgulloso, también debía de estar muy asustado. Yo no era menos. Tenía tanto miedo, pero más me daba no poder sobrevivir junto a mis hermanos.

Antes de poder darle más ánimos y confianzas a mi hermano pequeño, una explosión iluminó el patio de armas y haciendo que nuestro árbol se sacudiera con mucha fuerza, casi provocando que cayéramos al vacío, pillándonos por sorpresa a los tres. Por suerte, Haky y yo nos cogimos a tiempo a las ramas del árbol, e impedimos una caída que podría haber sido mortal. Los sollozos de Hotaru se silenciaron por completo, sobresaltado por la repentina explosión.

Mis oídos comienzan a pitar por culpa de aquella explosión, temí por un momento haberme quedado sorda. Comencé a sentirme mareada, confusa y con mucho miedo. Debía salir de aquí con ellos enseguida, aquella explosión no podía resultar nada bueno.

Un sentimiento de preocupación por mis padres hizo que mi corazón me doliera, y sintiera ganas de saltar al vacío y ayudarlos. Pero le había prometido a mi padre, salvar a los herederos del Clan Izumi.

-¡Vamos, Haku-chan!-Le ordené con nerviosismo cuando logré escuchar con claridad, mientras le cogía del hombro y lo ponía delante de mí, empujándolo para que avanzara. Lo protegería desde detrás, nadie lograría hacerle daño sin pasar antes por delante de mí. Haku reaccionó muy lento, aún seguía confuso por la explosión, pero al cabo de unos segundos, hizo lo que le había ordenado. Saltó a una rama que está más arriba de la nuestra, y me adelantó con velocidad.

Los gritos de guerra han parado, se escucha un silencio total. Y eso, no me gustaba nada. Si no había nadie, nosotros seríamos sus próximos objetivos.

-Continua hasta llegar a la valla, cuando lo hagas, salta sobre ella y estaremos fuera- Le indiqué a Haku detrás de él mientras iba saltando ramas que, anteriormente, había pisado, siguiendo sus pies por donde iba.

-¡Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas!-Alzó la voz, malhumorado, sin poder soportar que le diera órdenes.

" _Sigue siendo él mismo incluso cuando la situación es extrema"_ Comentó Tomoe, soltando un bufido, divertido por la reacción de mi hermano ante mis ordenes.

 _"Mejor, eso me indica que tiene un poco de confianza"_

 _"Moe. Tengo que decirte algo"_

 _"¿El qué?"_ Me extraño por el tono de voz de mi demonio. La valla se mostró entre las hojas, en aquel instante.

 _"Las presencias aliadas han desaparecido completamente y de manera instantánea. Solo detecto a seis desconocidas, y seguramente enemigas, que vienen hacia aquí. Debéis daros prisa"_

Aquello me impactó, haciendo que casi me tropezara con mi propio pie, pero al final conseguí estabilizarme y continuar avanzando entre las rama. Con los ojos muy abiertos, me mordí el labio, notando como se me humedecían. Mis padres... Mamá y Papá habían...Un sentimiento de rabia y odio cruzó mi mente y mi corazón, que golpeaba con fuerza mis costillas, y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Noté como Tomoe se inquietó en mi interior, preparado para tomar el control de la situación en el momento preciso, en el caso de que yo perdiera el dominio de mi misma. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que continué saltando de rama en rama, obligándome a no girarme y encarar a esos seis bastardos que habían roto a mi familia y mi clan, con los puños cerrados y el rostro apretado. Alcé mi vista y observé con tristeza, la espalda de Haku. Cuando se enterara...

" _¡Concéntrate!"_ Gruñó el demonio de mi interior " _No es el momento para que te distraigas. Has hecho una promesa a Takashi-sama, no debes romperla"_

 _"Tienes razón, Tomoe, perdóname"_ Me disculpé mientras apretaba mis dientes, sentía la sangre caliente.

Justo en la última rama, Haku salta con impulso hacia delante, cruzando el vacío con rapidez y acabando por caer limpiamente y con gran agilidad en el tejado de la valla de nuestro territorio, sin miedo ni duda alguna, con los brazos extendidos.

Por la parte de la entrada, la valla era inexistente, la habían explotado y ahora se encontraba en llamas y hecha pedazos.

Me preparé y comencé a correr con más velocidad cuando solo faltaron unos pocos metros para el final del árbol, hasta que en el último segundo, imité a Haku y salté hacia delante cruzando el vacío con rapidez. Pero entonces, justo antes de llegar a la valla y caer sobre esta como lo había hecho Haku, un extraño kunai de madera cruzó el aire silbando hasta alcanzarme la pierna, haciendo que me desestabilizará y un grito de dolor trepara por mi garganta cuando lo sentí clavarse en mi piel. Por suerte, logré reaccionar a tiempo para equilibrarme y conseguí agarrarme a duras penas al tejado de la valla, golpeándome el cuerpo duramente contra esta. Sobre mi cabeza, Haku lanzó un grito de sorpresa al ver como me había precipitado y había logrado apenas salvarme de caer al vacio y se acercó corriendo para ayudarme a subir, cogiéndome del brazo derecho y estirando hacía arriba para alzarme. Mientras trataba de subir con ayuda de mi hermano, más kunais fueron lanzados en nuestra dirección. Eso hizo que me diera más prisa por subir, temiendo que Hotaru o Haku fueran lastimados.

Ya arriba, me saqué el kunai de mi pierna derecha clavado profundamente de un tirón con fuerza, manchando mi mano de mi propia sangre, y después, le indiqué con voz dolorida a mi hermano de once años que saltara al otro lado de la valla. Todo sin tiempo que perder. Haku asiento aun con el rostro lleno de preocupación e hizo lo que le dije, esta vez sin molestarse, dejándose caer hacia el vacío. Yo lo seguí segundos después. Juntos caímos de pie al otro lado de nuestro territorio, levantando un poco de tierra, y arrancamos a correr hacía el bosque, procurando evitar tomar el camino principal. La naturaleza sería nuestro escudo contra aquellas personas.

Conforme avanzamos por la espesura del bosque, sorteando rocas, árboles y sus raíces; noté que el kunai había causado una gran herida en mi pierna. El dolor causaba que mi vista se nublara por unos segundos, pero aquel instante de debilidad, conseguí ignorarlo al escuchar como la valla que rodeaba nuestra casa era explotada en mil pedazos por esos individuos. Varios trozos del muro que supuestamente nos protegía volaron por encima de nuestras cabezas chocando contra los árboles que había a nuestro alrededor, destrozándolos y provocando que tuviéramos que evadirlos con varios segundos de tiempo, logrando a duras penas, salvar nuestro pellejo de ser aplastado. Iniciando una especie de carrera de obstáculos donde si perdías, morías.

Tras esquivar todos los obstáculos creados por la explosión, Haku resopló muy agitado delante mía. La situación era tan extrema y rápida que apenas nos estaba dando tiempo a parar a descansar y tomar aire o simplemente pensar, debíamos actuar con velocidad si no queríamos morir. Al igual que mi hermano mediano, yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones, muy alterada y nerviosa. Mientras que Hotaru, permanecía con la cabeza oculta, tratando de ignorar los sonidos y las sacudidas que le daba.

Cuando los destrozos provocados por esa primera explosión fueron dejados atrás, Haku giró su cabeza un poco, para mirarme de reojo mientras avanzaba por el terreno accidentado, lanzando de vez en cuando ojeadas hacia delante para no matarse, viendo que teníamos un momento de descanso.

-¿¡Tienes alguna idea de donde pueden estar Mamá y Papá!?- Quiso saber, gritando a mi lado.

En ese momento, una raíz que sobresalía del terreno lo hizo saltar, sobrevolando por encima de esta con un bote perfecto y pasando, un momento después, al otro lado . Segundos después, yo imité su acción.

-" _Lleva a tus hermanos a Konoha"-_ La voz de mi padre resonó mi mente, recordando lo que hacía una hora me había dicho _-"La Hokage os protegerá y os dará refugio, es una buena amiga mía"_

-¡En Konoha!

-¡No me suena! ¿¡Está muy lejos!?

-¡A 10 kilómetros de aquí, hacía el oeste!

Haku asintió siguiendo con sus ojos azules, la dirección que le señalaba con el dedo, y saltó sobre una raíz pero en vez de saltar hacia el otro lado, continuó corriendo encima está en dirección al oeste. Yo continué corriendo por debajo de la raíz, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la derecha controlando si podía a nuestros perseguidores, pero al parecer se encontraban un poco lejos para poder distinguirlos entre los árboles.

Continuamos nuestra carrera durante unos minutos de tranquilidad cada uno en la misma posición, hasta que sentí como Hotaru se removió de manera brusca en su arnés improvisado y Tomoe se alteró en mi interior. Detecté, a duras penas, varios chakras a mi izquierda.

 _"¡MOE, CUIDADO, EL KUNAI VA HACIA...!"_ Gruñó alzando la voz en mi mente, seguido de Hotaru que gritó, alzando la cabeza escondida:

-¡MOE-NEESAN, CUIDA-¡-Causando que reaccionara a tiempo.

Otro kunai de madera surcó el aire con velocidad, en el momento en el que mi demonio y mi hermano pequeño gritaban que tuviera cuidado, produciendo su característico silbido. Salté con fuerza hacía arriba, ignorando el dolor de mi pierna izquierda y con el corazón encogido de la angustia y tensión, consiguiendo proteger a otro hermano del arma, haciendo que se me clavara en el brazo derecho. Ahogué un grito de dolor, y aterricé junto a Haku, sobre la raíz, dando unos torpes pasos para después continuar corriendo.

-¡MOE-NESSAN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?-Preguntó gritando el chico de pelo morado, que me miraba con preocupación y susto, sin disimularlo. Cosa muy rara en él.

-Descuida. Se me pasará- Le quité importancia al asunto, arrancándome de un tirón el kunai ensangrentado, provocando que saliera más sangre de la herida, empapando las ropas destrozadas que cubrían mi cuerpo en ese momento, antes bellas y muy caras. Respiré hondo contando hasta tres aguantando las ganas de gritar y llorar de dolor y le sonreí forzosamente- Tendremos que acelerar el paso, nos están alcanzando, Haku-chan.

Me miró unos instantes, dudando de hacerme caso, pero al final asintió todavía no muy convencido y aumentó la velocidad, seguido por mí a unos metros de distancia.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habíamos salido huyendo desde nuestra casa y aún faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a Konoha. Durante todo el trayecto, nuestros perseguidores, incansables, continuaron con los ataques e intentos de eliminarnos a mis hermanos y a mí, todos ellos fallados. Como consecuencia, cuando no podía detener un ataque hacia Hotaru o Haku, me sacrificaba por el equipo y provocaba que, a propósito, el kunai o el arma que nos lanzaban me diera a mí en vez de a ellos. En esos instantes, me encontraba cansada, alterada y llena de profundas heridas, que me hacían perder mucha sangre. Una y otra vez me repetía que debía continuar corriendo y continuar protegiendo a mis dos hermanos pequeños, porque eran lo único que me quedaba y era mi deber como Guardiana.

Viendo lo herida que estaba, Haku y Hotaru lloraban en silencio mientras huíamos de las explosiones y armas que atentaban contra nuestra vida, impotentes de no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero sabiendo que era imposible hacerme cambiar de parecer, ninguno de los dos emitía queja alguna. Mejor, porque mi humor había empeorado considerablemente.

Mi vista, de repente, comenzó a nublarse como consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre, el cansancio físico y mental. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de aclárla, que resultó útil hasta unos pocos segundos después, volviendo a nublárse. Me sentí cada vez más débil conforme el tiempo pasaba, alentandome. No podía desmayarme ahora, aunque sintiera que se aproximaba mi momento de desfallecer, estando tan cerca de conseguir llegar a Konoha y poner a salvo a los dos herederos de mi clan. Debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y consiguieran alcanzarnos.

Sin avisar a ninguno de los dos, pare de repente de correr y me di la vuelta, con los puños apretados y llenos de sangre seca y húmeda, miré con enfado hacia el este del bosque donde podía sentir las presencias de aquellas personas que nos perseguian. Me tenían más que harta de aquella situación y estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella de un plumazo. Mi hermano Haku, se dio cuenta de que no corría junto a él tras unos segundos después de haberse detenido, paró y volvió corriendo gritándome toda clase de barbaridades. Tomoe también gruño enfadado.

-" _¿Qué demonios estás planeando, Moe?"_

 _-_ Tengo que sacármelos de encima antes de llegar a Konoha- Les contesté de manera brusca a ambos, tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Y comencé a realizar los sellos del jutsu que provocaría que nuestros perseguidores dejarán de hacerlo.

-¡NO, MOE-NEESAN, SI GASTAS CHAKRA NO PODRÁS CONTINUAR!-Grito Haku reaccionando asustado de lo que pretendía hacer y las consecuencias, cogiéndome de los brazos, manchándose de mi sangre, en un intento de pararme.

Tomoe comenzó a gruñir, advirtiéndome del peligro. Pero los ignoré a ambos.

-¡Elemento Fuego: Plumas de Fénix!-Grité tras realizar los sellos. Llevé mi mano a mi boca, formando un círculo con mi dedo índice y mi pulgar, y soplé a través de él con fuerza, lanzando una multitud de bolas de fuego que prendieron gran parte del bosque.

Entre el crepitar de los árboles, logré escuchar un par de gritos y sentí como sus chakras se alejaban corriendo de nosotros. Había logrado ahuyentar por un momento a nuestros perseguidores, ahora podríamos continuar con nuestra marcha.

Jadeando y sudando con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en mis labios, y sintiendo mi cuerpo más pesado que antes por el gasto de mi chakra, indiqué con la cabeza, ya que me era imposible hablar, a Haku que continuáramos corriendo, este me miró como si estuviera loca, observando mi estado tras haber realizado el jutsu. Arrancamos a correr, otra vez en dirección a Konoha, ya más tranquilos pero no con la guardia baja. Podían en cualquier momento volver y atacarnos.

Y como consecuencia del gasto de chakra, pérdida de sangre y haber corrido casi 10 kilómetros sin descansar, mi vista se nublo del todo y sentí como el mundo se oscurecía y se precipitaba.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! El primer capitulo de esta nueva historia publicado. Aqui os muestro mis personajes, creados por una servidora :D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Las criticas siempre son buenas, tanto las positivas como las negativas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto.  
**

 **¡Y eso es todo!**

 **¡BlckDragon os quiere!**


	4. Capítulo 2: En Konoha (Parte 1)

Sus llamas danzaban iluminando la oscuridad de mi mente, haciendo que hermosos reflejos fueran proyectados en el agua oscura que pisábamos con nuestros pies. Su pelaje, tan blanco y tan puro, también se movía al compás de la brisa. Mis ojos absorbían la belleza de mi Demonio de Tiempo. Ante mí, sobre las aguas oscuras de mi mente, se encontraba Tomoe, mirándome con sus ojos azules bañados en irritación y enfado. Su blanco pelo era contrastado por las llamas que le salían de la parte posterior de las cuatro patas que sostenían todo su cuerpo, como también su cola y también sus dos orejas. Era un Lobo de fuego. Un Demonio del Tiempo, con el cual había hecho un contrato, hacía ya muchos años.

Un gruñido por parte del inmenso ser hizo eco en mi mente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar. Indicándome que mi compañero no estaba de muy buen humor.

-" _Oh, por el amor de Dios, deja de lloriquear. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?"_ \- Me quejé tras unos segundos de gruñiditos altos y gruñitidos bajos por parte del Demonio, poniendo mis brazos tras mi nuca, adoptando una pose despreocupada ante el Lobo de fuego que me duplicaba el tamaño- _"No podía aguantar más, me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, y encima, estaba ya harta de que nos estuvieran siguiendo, tenía que librármelos de encima."_

 _-"¡IMBÉCIL!"-_ Gruñó el Lobo de Fuego silenciándome por completo, haciendo que saltara de la impresión, acercando su gran cabeza hacía mí, que media igual que yo _-"¡ERES UNA GRAN IMBÉCIL!"-_ Volvió a gritarme pisando con fuerza las aguas, yo retiré mis manos de mi nuca y las puse en mis oídos para no quedarme sorda, poniendo una mueca de dolor- _"¡PARA EMPEZAR, NO TENIAS QUE SACRIFICARTE DE ESA MANERA PORQUE HAKU PODÍA PERFECTAMENTE DEFENDERSE Y TÚ PERFECTAMENTE PODÍAS CONTRAATACAR ESOS MISEROS ATAQUES!¡DESPUÉS, PODÍAS HABER PEDIDO AYUDA A HAKU CUANDO SE TE OCURRIÓ ESA GENIAL IDEA DE GASTAR TODO EL CHAKRA QUE TE SOSTENÍA EN PIE!"_

 _-"Haku, esto. Haku, aquello. Cásate ya con él"_ \- Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, mirando la negrura de mi mente, y así evitando que aquel enorme ojo azul continuara perforándome la cabeza, mientras ponía morritos- _"Si tantas quejas tienes de mí, vete con mi hermano."_

 _-"Y las veces que lo habré pensado..."_

 _-"¡OYE!"_

- _"¿No te interesa saber que ha pasado tras tu "intento" de proteger a tus hermanos?"_ -Gruñó aun irritado pero de forma más suave, cambiando de tema, dejando a un lado la riña. Se alejó unos pasos y se tumbó sobre sus patas, poniéndose a la altura de mi cabeza. Las aguas negras crearon olas por el peso del Demonio hasta que se calmaron por completo.

 _-"¡Es verdad! Recuerdo desmayarme y... ¡ESPERA!"_ -Grité de repente, dándome cuenta de una cosa, cogiéndome con las manos la cabeza. Mi cara de sorpresa dio paso a una cara de horror _-"¡TOMOE, DIME QUE HE CAIDO BIEN Y NO SOBRE HOTARU-CHAN!"_

 _-"Sí, caíste bien, ahora tienes una bonita herida en toda la frente. Seguro que te quedara una preciosa cicatriz"_ \- Me contestó con fastidio y cansancio, negando la cabeza, sacudiendo sus dos orejas de fuego. Yo, por mi parte, suspiré de alivio, ya que no había aplastado a Hotaru- _"Cuando te desmayaste, tu hermano Haku, tuvo que sacar a Hotaru del arnés que habías hecho y juntos trataron de sostenerte, pero fue en vano. Por suerte, un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que se marchaban de la aldea habían notado vuestros chakras y se internaron en el bosque. Y así os encontraron. Al parecer, habías caído justo en el límite de la barrera que rodea Konoha, esta detecta todo ser que tenga chakra"_

Extendí una sonrisa de alivio por mis labios. Me alegraba saber que nuestra situación había mejorado un poco.

- _"¿Y ahora dónde me encuentro?"_

 _-"Estás en el Hospital de Konoha, en una de las habitaciones. Llevas 3 días en un estado de inconsciencia total, ni yo podía acceder a tu mente de lo dañada que estaba"_

 _-"¿¡Qué!?"-_ Exclamé sorprendida, provocando que Tomoe alzara la cabeza que segundos antes estaba apoyada en sus patas delanteras, alarmado por mi grito agudo- _"¿Llevo 3 días inconsciente? ¿Y Haku-chan y Hotaru-chan? ¿Se encuentran bien?"_

Dos fases de luz nos deslúmbranos por unos segundos, ambos giráramos la cabeza hacia un lado en un intento de proteger nuestros ojos de esa intensidad luminosa interrumpiendo por completo nuestra conversación. Cuando noté que aquella luz se había apagado, volví mi cabeza hacia el lugar y miré los dos seres que habían aparecido. Ambos del tamaño de Tomoe. Un zorro naranja de ojos rojos con las orejas blancas peluditas cuyos pelos que sobresalían de ellas formaban tirabuzones, al igual que su enorme cola que se enrollaba como si fuera un tornado. Al final, la cola naranja acababa con unos pelos blancos. Las patas terminaban con un pelaje marrón oscuro o negro, no lo sabía con certeza, dependía de la luz que le diera. El otro ser era un gato azul de ojos verdes, de aspecto gelatinoso. El primero se llamaba Daiki, y era el Demonio del Tiempo de mi hermano Haku, era un Zorro de Viento. El segundo, se llamaba Hikaru, y era un Gato de Agua, el Demonio del Tiempo de mi hermano Hotaru.

Ambos parpadearon un poco aturdidos por su aparición y tras tener la mente clara, dirigieron sus enormes ojos hacía mí y al Lobo de Fuego que se encontraba junto a mí. Daiki, el zorro, me mostró una enorme sonrisa ladina que hizo que sus bigotes miraran hacia arriba, como siempre hacía. Hikaru, por su parte, me miró con preocupación, echando hacia atrás sus gelatinosas orejas.

Yo, al verlos, los saludé con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, contenta de verlos. Eso significaba que mis dos hermanos estaban bien y tenían la mente también sana.

- _"Hola chicos, me alegro de veros."_

Daiki movió su rizada cola, con la sonrisa en los labios, mirándome con diversión.

- _"Menudo espectáculo has hecho, Moe-chan, Haku-kun está muy avergonzado de ti"-_ Habló con voz aguda, soltando al final una risita que sonaba casi malvada.

Yo hice que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más, moviendo la mano a un lado y al otro.

- _"Nada nuevo, la verdad. Siempre dice que soy adoptada"_

 _-"No deberías haber sido tan imprudente, Moe-san"-_ Intervino Hikaru, mirándome con seriedad y preocupación, mientras su cola de agua se movía como una gelatina. Su voz era muy raspada. A su lado, Tomoe asintió estando de acuerdo con él- " _Podrías haber muerto" -_ Hikaru, al contrario de Daiki que era muy alegre, divertido y extrovertido; era muy tímido, cauto y desconfiado. Él era el ser indicado para pedir consejos, al contrario que su hermano demonio Daiki. En cambio, Tomoe era muy gruñón, al contrario que ellos dos. Ósea que me había tocado el peor de todos los Demonios del Tiempo. O según él, era al revés.

 _-"Pero no lo he hecho, osea que no hay problema"-_ Le resté importancia al asunto, haciendo el gesto con la mano. Entonces, sustituí mi sonrisa por una mueca de seriedad-" _Cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?"_

Los tres Demonios que me observaban desde arriba, agitaron sus colas. Yo alternativamente dirigía mi mirada a cada uno de ellos, esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- _"Están en el Hospital, junto a ti"-_ Me respondió Tomoe, con su característica voz a gruñidos. Daiki y Hikaru, asintiendo uno; agitando sus rizos y el otro; moviéndose como una gelatina.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, mirando a mi Demonio del Tiempo.

 _-"¿Entonces por qué no están con nosotros?"_

 _-"Están muy cansados, son incapaces de conectarse con nosotros. Llevan 3 días velando por ti. Ahora mismo, se encuentran durmiendo a tu lado"-_ Me explicó Hikaru poniendo una cara de tristeza y preocupación, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su cola bajo hasta el límite del agua de mi mente.

Torcí la boca, un poco decepcionada y preocupada. Tenía que despertar, pero antes, necesitaba intercambiar información. Me hubiera gustado que hubieran estado en esta reunión mis dos hermanos, pero ya tendría tiempo para contarles todo. Me puse seria y los miré a todos. Los Demonios se irguieron, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El ambiente familiar cambió a uno mucho más serio y tenso.

 _-"¿Qué me podéis contar acerca de los sucedido en casa?"_

 _-"Mientras estábamos en el tejado, pude sentir 3 de los chakras de los individuos"-_ Comenzó a contarme con seriedad, Daiki, quitando su típica sonrisa ladina, comportándose de manera prudente- _"Uno tenía dos naturalezas: Agua y Tierra. Lo curioso es que esas dos se encontraban alteradas, ya que eran demasiado fuertes para una persona normal"._

 _-"Yo también pude sentir a ese individuo"-_ Comentó, de repente, el Gato de Agua, sorprendiéndonos _\- "Y a los otros dos. Ese y otro individuo os persiguió hasta los límites de Konoha. El otro tenía un extraño chakra, como si fueran miles y miles de diferentes chakras acumulados tratando de formarse uno solo"-_ Murmuró angustiado HIkaru, poniendo otra vez una cara de preocupación y terror-" _Fue horrible sentir aquel chakra. Me da escalofríos solo de recordarlo"-_ Todo él se estremeció, agitando el agua del cual estaba compuesto.

- _"¿Y el otro?"-_ Pregunté mirando a Daiki, ya que él había dicho que había sentido a 3 individuos.

- _"También tenía un chakra extraño. Al sentirlo, temí perder el control de mí mismo"-_ El Zorro de Viento también se estremeció de recordar a aquel individuo, agachando sus orejas, desconfiado. Al parecer, los asesinos de mi familia y mi clan al parecer eran muy fuertes.

-" _¿Cómo es eso? ¿Perder el control?"-_ Era muy extraño que un chakra pudiera ni siquiera afectar a un Demonio, y que decir de hacerlo perder el control. Eran malas noticias, muy malas noticias.

-" _La presión era demasiada para mi cabeza"-_ Trató de explicarlo no muy seguro de lo que decía, como si no supiera describirlo. Aquello solamente hizo que confundirme más.

- _"Pero yo vi a seis personas combatir contra todo nuestro Clan y unos cuantos hombres del País de Fuego. ¿No tenéis nada sobre los otros tres miembros?"-_ Pregunté esperanzada, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Cuanta más información, más fácil sería el camino de la venganza.

Los tres Demonios del Tiempo negaron a la vez. Maldición, aquello dificultaba considerablemente todo.

Sentía la mirada de Tomoe sobre mí, tan intensa como siempre, pero yo la evitaba, sabía que si lo miraba me volvería a regañar. El Demonio, dio un paso hacia mí, alterando la tranquilidad de las oscuras aguas. El resto de Demonios dirigieron su mirada hacía él.

 _-"¿Qué estás pensando, Moe?"-_ Preguntó el Lobo de Fuego con seriedad y voz profunda, temiendo las intenciones de su tan impulsiva ama. Odiaba que fuera tan perspicaz.

Yo alcé mis ojos azules, frunciendo las cejas y lo miré con seriedad y frialdad, sin ninguna pizca de duda en ellos, preparada para sus reproches y quejas.

 _-"Vengaré a mi familia. Su muerte no quedará silenciada. Los culpables pagaran por mi Clan con sangre, sudor y lágrimas"._

Tomoe no desvió su mirada de mí, agitando su cola de vez en cuando, iluminando las aguas de mi mente, mientras Daiki y Hikaru se mantenían en silencio, apartados de la conversación, pero escuchando con mucha atención.

-" _Tres de mis hermanos, también han muerto"-_ Habló tras unos segundos en silencio, su voz a gruñidos hizo eco en aquel espacio oscuro. Trasmitía pena y rabia. Sabía a quienes se refería. Momo, el Oso de Fuego, el Demonio del Tiempo de mi padre, Takashi. Tora, el Tigre del Agua, el Demonio del Tiempo de mi hermano mellizo, Hiro. Y por último, Chikyu, el Ciervo de la Tierra, el Demonio del Tiempo de mi hermana mayor, la de todos, Sora. Mi madre, no tenía Demonio del Tiempo ya que era de otro Clan diferente al nuestro. Tomoe agitó con fuerza su cola, con sus ojos en mí, ardientes en rabias y pena- _"Pero sé cuándo un camino es demasiado tortuoso para mí"_

Aquello fue el colmo de todo. Solté un grito y me acerqué a grandes zancadas a mi Demonio del Tiempo, que ni se inmutó por mi reacción, poniéndome a unos pocos centímetros de él.

-" _¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE DEJE LA MUERTE DE MI CLAN EN EL AIRE!? ¡EH!¿¡QUÉ NO DE JUSTICIA A QUIÉN OSÓ ASESINAR AL CLAN IZUMI!?¡CONTESTA, TOMOE! ¡ENSERIO, ME DICES ESO!"-_ Le grité con rabia sin importar que me duplicara el tamaño, respirando agitadamente. Mi rostro estaba colorado por el enfado y la rabia que sentía bullir en mi interior. No podía creer lo que Tomoe estaba tratando de decirme.

El Lobo permaneció sin moverse, observándome como me comportaba, sin intimidarse para nada de mis palabras y movimientos bruscos.

- _"A veces, la justicia puede ser muy distinta para otro. Si uno se desvía del camino, ya no será justicia, sino asesinato"-_ Habló lentamente, con tranquilidad, sin alterarse ni lo más mínimo. Consiguiendo que a mí se me calentara más la sangre. Se ponía sabio cuando no le tocaba serlo.

-" _Lo de ellos que fue entonces, ¿Asesinato o Justicia?"-_ Escupí esas palabras de mi boca como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro, apretando los dientes y las manos hasta dejarlas blancas.

- _"Tú no eres ellos"-_ Alzó la cabeza y me miró desde más arriba, haciendo que alzara mi cabeza, para conectar nuestros ojos- _"De todas maneras, haz lo que quieras, pero con dos condiciones. Si no, trataré con todas mis fuerzas detenerte"_

Aquello nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a los otros dos que se encontraban junto a nosotros. Daiki y Hikaru miraron como si de repente fuera verde a Tomoe. Yo fruncí el ceño, sin estar muy segura de lo que significaba que mi Demonio del Tiempo cediera ante mi cometido, ya que eso no era muy normal en él.

 _-"¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?"_

 _-"Cuéntale todo lo que sabemos a la Hokage, y actuemos como ella considere. Y también, no vayas sola"-_ Impuso sus reglas, aun con tranquilidad, moviendo su cola. Noté como la tensión que había en nuestros cuerpos se relajó gradualmente.

-" _No soy una niña pequeña para ir contando mis problemas e ir acompañada a todos los lugares"_

 _-"Entonces yo no seré el que te acompañe tampoco, por lo tanto, tú no podrás moverte"_

Resoplé impotente, cruzándome de brazos y desviando mi mirada hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía razón, si el Demonio del Tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con su usuario tenía el poder de poseer el cuerpo de este y controlarlo a su antojo. Gafes de hacer un contrato con uno. Ya me estaba arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho con Tomoe, ojala hubiera sido con sus otros dos hermanos que nos observaban mientras hablabamos.

 _-"¿Y bien?"-_ Preguntó impaciente, esperando mi respuesta. Yo resoplé otra vez y asentí a regañadientes. No podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Tomoe se irguió más y me miró, ya no tan intenso como antes- _"Bien, pues ahora despiértate y ve a ver a la Hokage"_

 _-"Esta vez te haré caso, pero no te vayas acostumbrándote a darme órdenes, pelusa con patas"-_ Lo señalé con el dedo índice, un poco irritada. Ante el insulto, Daiki y Hikaru soltaron una risita por debajo que fue silenciada por la mirada de muerte que les dirigió Tomoe nada más comenzar a hacerlo.

Dando por finalizada nuestra conversación, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta el límite de mi mente donde se podía ver un claro al final del límite de la oscuridad, pero entonces, Tomoe gruño levemente, logrando llamar mi atención y parar mi andar.

 _-"Antes de que te vayas"-_ Volvió a hablar, gruñendo más fuerte, se veía que mi insulto le había ofendido pero decidió ignorarlo _-"Tienes que hacerte más fuerte, nuestros enemigos no son de los que han que subestimarlos"_

 _-"¿¡Qué te he dicho de darme órdenes!?-_ Exclamé molesta, cruzándome de brazos, pisando el suelo con un pie, sin mirarle.

 _-"Moe, enserio, debes hacerlo, si no te pararé"-_ Me amenazó muy en serio.

-" _Agh, vale, lo que tú digas. No me gusta cuando te pones en ese plan_ "-Cedí ante sus condiciones y su amenaza, haciendo que todos los Demonios sonrieran complacidos. Y entonces crucé la línea de mi mente.

* * *

Blanco. Blanco fue lo primero que vi al despertarme. Después me di cuenta de que era un techo ya que tenía una lámpara, a continuación baje mi mirada hasta dar con una ventana con las cortinas blancas abiertas. En ella, pude ver el famoso monumento de Konoha, el muro donde las caras de todos los Hokages estaban esculpidas, conservadas durante tantas generaciones. Tras observar un rato todos los fríos e inmóviles rostros, desvié mi mirada hacia el interior de la habitación donde estaba. Era cuadrada y toda blanca. Tenía dos ventanas, una enfrente de donde me encontraba y otra a la derecha.

Yo me encontraba sobre en una cómoda cama de hospital, con mis dos hermanos dormidos a ambos lados. Ambos abrazados a mí, como si fueran dos koalas. Haku roncando, armando muchísimo jaleo. Y Hotaru, babeando, mojándome mi brazo. Uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

El mayor tenía su pelo brillante de color morado tapándole los ojos, haciendo que solamente se le viera la boca donde salían aquellos horribles sonidos. Dormía con una mano sobre mi vientre y una pierna colgando de la cama. Continuaba con las ropas que teníamos cuando huimos de casa, toda rota y sucia.

El pequeño tenía el pelo apartado, dejándome ver su cara relajada. Sobre la nariz y las mejillas de Hotaru había una masa de pecas que le daban un aspecto muy tierno. Dormía abrazado con fuerza a mi brazo derecho. Por suerte, él solo babeaba, no roncaba. También con las mismas ropas.

-Menos mal que estáis bien...-Dejé escapar en un suspiro, sintiéndome aliviada de haberlos podido proteger y llevarlos a Konoha, sanos y salvos a diferencia de mí, bajando de golpe la cabeza que había levantado para observarlos.

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo hizo que me moviera sobresaltada, produciéndose tras haber hablado en voz baja, y dirigiera mi mirada hacia la izquierda, que era donde procedía aquel sonido. Acto seguido, las cortinas de mi izquierda se corrieron, mostrándome la causa de aquel sonido. Una chica de 18 años, con cara de que acababa de despertarse y sorpresa me observó con la boca abierta. Tenía el pelo corto y de color rosa, sus ojos eran verdes y era muy guapa. Vestía con una camiseta fucsia y una falda pantalón rosa y gris. Calzaba unas botas muy parecidas al calzado que utilizaban los ninjas.

Al verme despierta, en su boca se extendió una enorme sonrisa, como si se alegrara. Sin perder tiempo, cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y se acercó al cama donde me encontraba, un poco nerviosa y emocionada.

-Por fin has despertado. No sabíamos cuando lo ibas a hacer, y ya comenzábamos preocuparnos- Me habló deprisa, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a quitarme agujas y esas cosas de médicos- Mi equipo y yo te encontramos en el bosque, junto con Haku-chan y Hotaru-chan, estabas muy malherida y cansada, temimos que no pudieras sobrevivir hasta aquí asique te aplique remedio de inmediato.

-Un momento. ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le paré antes de que continuara hablando, totalmente confundida y atontada, alzando una mano para silenciarla.

-Oh, perdona. ¡Qué maleducada! Es que estoy muy contenta de que hayas despertado. En fin, me llamo Haruno Sakura. Encantada, Moe-san- Se presentó parando lo que estaba haciendo, sonriendo a la vez que un sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas avergonzada de su falta, para después continuar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres vidente?-Pregunté emocionada, alzando un poco la voz y abriendo mucho los ojos. Siempre quise hablar con una vidente.

Sakura se quedó de piedra por unos segundos como si no se esperara que le preguntara aquello, para después soltar una risita nerviosa. Una reacción muy extraña.

" _Es que hay veces en que pienso que eres más imbécil de lo que creía, pero siempre consigues superarte"_ Se burló Tomoe.

 _"Púdrete"_

-No, por supuesto que no soy una vidente. Me lo dijeron tus hermanos- Me lo explicó, sonriendo con un tic nervioso en el labio inferior. Con todos los aparatos fuera de mí, se dirigió a la mesita que había al lado izquierdo de la cama y los depositó con cuidado. Después, se giró y me volvió a sonreír, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha- Un momento por favor, tengo que avisar a mi equipo de que has despertado. Después te lo explico todo.

-Vale.

Sakura inclinó su cabeza una vez más despidiéndose de mí y se marchó corriendo por la puerta que había en la pared izquierda, cerrándola tras de sí. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, eso sin contar con los ronquidos de Haku, que continuaba durmiendo sin haberse ni inmutado al escucharnos hablar junto a él.

Una vez que se fue, dirigí mi mirada a los dos vagos que se encontraban durmiendo a pierna suelta a mi lado, pensando por un momento. Y decidí despertarlos. Debían estar muy preocupados y confusos.

Con una sonrisa malvada, me cogí con mi brazo no vendado -el izquierdo- un mechón de pelo y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con él a Hotaru. Este se removió un poco, pegándole una patada sin querer a mi brazo derecho, el herido, causando que se me escapara un gritito de dolor y alrededor de mis ojos se formaran varias lágrimas. El grito consiguió despertarlo. El niño de cinco años, abrió un poco los ojos, gruñendo levemente.

El pequeño se levantó sentándose sobre sus piernas, mientras se frotaba los ojos, bostezando. Entonces me miró, dándose cuenta de mí por primera vez, y al parpadear varias veces, consiguió, al cabo de un tiempo, reconocerme.

\- ¡Moe-neesan! ¡Estás despierta!-Exclamó lanzándose a mi cuello para abrazarme, provocándome oleadas de dolor por su peso. Aquello hizo que soltara otras lagrimillas, pero aguante el tipo como buena hermana mayor que merece respeto. El pequeño se separó y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules que tenían lagrimillas de felicidad y alivio. Era tan mono y bueno, al contrario que su otro hermano- Estaba muy asustado de que no despertaras.

-Nadie puede con tu hermana mayor. Yo también me alegro de que estéis bien los dos- Le tranquilicé, sonriendo con la lengua afuera, mientras que con la mano izquierda me rascaba la nuca- Y ahora, ayúdame a despertar a Haku. Pero a mi manera.

Aquello hizo que Hotaru me mirara con preocupación, todo lo que hacía mi manera terminaba siempre en un final no muy feliz. De repente, su pupila se le agrandó un poco tapando por completo el azul de su iris, para después contraerse. Eso significaba que el Demonio del Tiempo que residía en el interior de mi hermano pequeño había hecho contacto con él. Ya me podía imaginar que había dicho el Gato de Agua...

-Hikaru dice que no debería hacerlo, que sabes cómo se pone Haku-niisan con este tipo de cosas- Me transmitió el mensaje con la misma voz preocupada de su Demonio del Tiempo y sus mismos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Dile a Hikaru que no moleste. Una pequeña broma no hace nada malo- Bufé sin caer en sus encantos, cogiéndome el mechón de pelo preparada para asaltar a mi segundo hermano pequeño.

-Pero...

-Shhhh... ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- Le incité apoyándome sobre mi codo izquierdo para poder ver mejor la cara de Haku, sin hacer mucho caso de las advertencias del Gato de Agua.

Hotaru me lanzó otra mirada preocupada para después acercarse saltado por encima de mí a su hermano mayor. Ambos nos miramos cómplices y divertidos antes de comenzar con nuestro ataque, preparándonos para huir en caso de que nos descubriera con las manos en la masa.

Como hice con Hotaru, con mi brazo izquierdo, y de manera forzada, comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a mi hermano Haku. Este encogía la nariz de una manera muy tierna, tratando de evitar mi ataque, pero dado que estaba en aquel estado de sueño, no podía. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, más se movía y gruñía, parecía un perro que dormía y era molestado por una mosca.

De repente, comenzó a abrir más la boca, parando por completo sus ronquidos. Hotaru y yo nos separamos un poco, temiendo el inminente grito de guerra de Haku, pero no fue así. En vez de gritar, Haku estornudó con fuerza, despertándose en el acto muy confundido, a la vez que lanzaba una patada hacia la derecha, dándonos a Hotaru y a mí, provocando que nos precipitáramos hacia el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared al lado izquierdo. Yo recibí todo el impacto, golpeándome contra la pared y el suelo, mientras mi hermano pequeño solo cayó sobre mí. Una oleada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y parte de él de las heridas se intensificó.

Justo en el momento en el que caímos mi hermano y yo, la única puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió, haciendo que nuestros visitantes vieran y escucharan nuestra caída y nuestro grito de nena. Pillándonos a los dos en aquel mal momento.

Haku bostezó y se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba sin saber muy bien qué demonios había pasado pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Y mientras yo me levantaba del suelo poquito a poco, con un aura de puro enfado, Hotaru aprovechó el momento y salió corriendo hacia los recién llegados, en busca de refugio ya que estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla.

Sin darme cuenta de los nuevos individuos, me levanté del suelo, gritando muy enfadada, provocando que Haku saltara de pie sobre la cama y se pusiera en posición de combate, apretando los puños y poniéndolos delante de él. Al reconocerme y ver que no era un enemigo, se quedó un poco perplejo, relajando un poco su postura.

-¡Moe-neesan, estás despierta!-Exclamó mi hermano, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, adoptando una postura normal.

-¡ESTOY _MUY_ DESPIERTA, CACHO PERRO!-Rabié furiosa saltando hacía él, con los ojos llenos de fuego. Podía sentir como Tomoe gruñía de decepción.

Haku, sin necesidad de explicaciones del porqué de mi comportamiento, saltó sobre mí, pisándome la espalda en el acto, y aterrizó en las barras de la estructura de la cama, quedándose ligeramente agachado para ponerse a mi altura, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre estas. Yo me incorporé apoyándome en el brazo no herido y le lancé una mirada irritada y enfadada. Haku me lanzó una de confusión y seriedad, parecía que se estaba hartando de mí.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME INSULTAS, IMBECIL!?¡LLEVAMOS 3 MALDITOS DÍAS ESPERANDO A QUE TE DESPIERTES!

-¡NO INSULTES TÚ A TU HERMANA MAYOR! ¡MEREZCO RESPETO, JODER!

-¡NO DIGAS PALABROTAS DELANTE DE HOTARU-CHAN, GILIPOLLAS!

-¡LO QUE DICES NO CONCUERDA CON LO QUE HACES, CANIJO!

Ambos nos levantamos de pie, Haku al estar sobre las barras se encontraba a la altura de mis ojos, dispuestos a pelear por nuestro respeto de hermanos, pero antes de poder hacer nada, unas manos nos agarraron por los hombros y nos separaron, parando por completo nuestro conflicto. A mí me mantuvieron en el sitio, presionando mi hombro sin hacerme daño, y a Haku lo alzaron como un gatito, varios centímetros del suelo, sin esfuerzo alguno. Cuando lo hicieron, mi hermano comenzó a removerse tratando, en vano, de deshacerse del agarre, lanzando insultos por doquier. Los dos lanzamos un grito de frustración y giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a la persona que nos había interrumpido.

Un hombre que rondaba mi edad y con más altura que yo, con el uniforme de Konoha, máscara y el pelo de color gris; nos miraba con tranquilidad y aburrimiento, mientras nos sujetaba a ambos. La máscara le tapaba la boca y la nariz, impidiéndonos verle la cara. Mientras tanto, el protector de Konoha estaba inclinado hacia un lado tapándole uno de sus ojos. El único ojo que se le podía ver, era negro.

-Vamos, vamos. Los buenos hermanos no deben pelearse, niños- Nos habló tranquilamente, con voz grave y aburrida. Al mirarle, me di cuenta de que cogido a una de sus piernas estaba Hotaru, mirándonos con miedo y preocupación.

Antes de poder abrir la boca para decirle o gritarle algo, Haku se adelantó.

-No te metas en asuntos ajenos, raro- Ladró mi hermano, retorciéndose con más fuerza del agarre de aquel hombre. Mi hermano siempre era un bocazas. Yo me quedé de piedra al escucharlo insultar a un completo extraño con tanta mala educación.

El hombre de Konoha se sacudió un poco al escuchar el insulto, bastante sorprendido y perplejo como si no se esperara esa descripción para él, y murmuró por lo bajo: _"¿Raro?"_

-Haku-niisan, no debes decir eso a Kakashi-san- Intervino por mí, Hotaru, separándose por un momento del tal Kakashi, señalando con el dedo índice a su hermano, con voz de riña, haciendo que este desviara su atención del hombre a él, sonrojándose porque su hermano pequeño le estuviera echando la bronca- Él y su equipo nos han ayudado mucho, deberías ser más agradecido.

-¡Espera un momento!-Exclamé yo, recordando una cosa, interrumpiendo por completo la riña de mi hermano de cinco años y el casi intento de defenderse de mi otro hermano. Giré mi rostro hacía el tal Kakashi, con pura irritación- Me has llamado "niña".

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, causando más irritación en mí- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que parecíais niños pequeños peleándoos así.

-¡Maldi-¡

Unos pasos acallaron mi maldición y la discusión que tenían entre ellos Haku y Hotaru. Tras Kakashi, apareció Sakura, para sorpresa mía.

-¡Vamos, Moe-san, Haku-chan, Kakashi-sensei solo trataba de ayudar!- Intervino Sakura, tratando de salvar al hombre de mi furia, acercándose a la cama, un poco nerviosa ante tanto grito- No os lo toméis a mal. Vamos, haced las paces.

La chica de pelo rosa apartó un poco al hombre de pelo gris, y puso sus manos donde antes habían estado las de Kakashi, ya con mi hermano sentado en la cama. Haku y yo nos lanzamos una mirada desconfiada, meditando sobre final, resoplé cediendo ante todo, provocando que Sakura y Hotaru sonrieran complacidos. Y Kakashi negara con la cabeza, suspirando con cansancio.

-Agh, está bien. Lo siento, Haku-chan, por tratar de despertarte y de destruirte.

-¿Enserio? ¿Destruirme? ¡Como si pudieras!

-¿Estamos, _o no_ , disculpándonos? Porque yo a eso no lo llamo una disculpa.

-Es que no es una disculpa. No tengo _nada_ de qué disculparme.

-Haku-chan, así no vamos a ninguna parte, discúlpate de una buena vez _o verás_ \- Lo amenazó con voz dulce y no muy disimuladamente Sakura, siendo rodeada por un aura de maldad pura, crujiéndose los nudillos para darle más realidad a la amenaza tras haberlos retirado las manos de nuestro cuerpo. Había inclinado la cabeza hacía un lado y estaba sonriendo. Pero el tic del labio indicaba sus ganas de cumplir su amenaza.

Haku se sentó más atrás en la cama, junto a mí, temblando como una hoja por el miedo que daba Sakura en esos momentos.

-¡Lo-Lo sie-siento!- Se apuró a decir mi hermano, mirando de reojo a la chica antes dulce, poniendo las manos en forma de disculpa.

Una vez todos perdonados, el hombre llamado Kakashi que había sido empujado a un lado por Sakura dio un paso llamando la atención de todos, dirigiendo nuestras miradas hacía él. Su único ojo se cerró haciéndome pensar que bajo aquella mascara, estaba sonriendo.

-Ahora que estábamos todos tranquilitos, permíteme que me presente a mí y a mi grupo- Se dirigió a mí, aun con su voz aburrida, señalando a Sakura y a hacía la puerta- Aunque no estamos todos...

Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de que otras dos personas se encontraban en la puerta, dos chicos. Más o menos de la misma edad que Sakura. Uno tenía el pelo y los ojos de color negro, y tenía una expresión muy seria. Su pelo me hacía recordar a un cuervo, ya que acababa por la nuca de punta. Y parecía no tener un brazo, a juzgar por la forma que se le quedaba colgando una de las mangas de su camisa. El otro chico, tenía el pelo de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, al igual que sus ojos. Este chico era sorprendentemente blanco como la nieve. Como si no le hubiera dado nunca la luz del sol.

El primero iba vestido con una camisa de color blanco abierta mostrando su pecho bien formado, unos pantalones negros un poco bombachos y unos zapatos de ninja negros. El segundo iba vestido con un top negro con detalles grises y blancos mostrando sus abdominales bien formados, que por detrás dejaba ver la empuñadura de una pequeña espada, unos pantalones negros apretados y zapatos ninja de color negro.

Desvié mi mirada de ellos hacía Kakashi, tras haberlos examinado por completo. Parecía ser bastante más mayor que los tres jóvenes, pero no conmigo. Rondaría sobre los 25 o 30 años. Más o menos mi edad.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y soy el líder del equipo Kakashi- Se presentó inclinando un poco su cabeza, haciendo que su pelo gris se agitara. Lo tenía peinado en punta y hacía un lado, dándole un aspecto muy juvenil- Ella es Haruno Sakura, nuestra ninja médico- Señaló a Sakura. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dijo que ya se había presentado antes. El ninja señaló, tras haberle asentido a Sakura, a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la puerta. Los dos se irguieron y me miraron con seriedad, imitando el gesto de Kakashi y Sakura, completamente compenetrados- El de la izquierda es Uchiha Sasuke y el de la derecha Sai. Todos son miembros de mi equipo.

-Encantada, yo soy Uzumi Moe- Incliné mi cabeza, saludando a los tres que antes no conocía. Sin dar muchos datos sobre mí, aun no sabía si podía confiar en las personas que tenía delante de mí- Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado a mí y a mis dos hermanos pequeños. Siento mucho las molestias.

-No, tranquila, no es nada- Le restó importancia al asunto el líder de los chicos, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Su ojo se encontraba cerrado, dándome a entender que todavía sonreía- No podíamos dejarte en medio del bosque.

Uno de los chicos, Sasuke, se acercó a su líder con el mismo semblante serio y le puso la única mano que tenia en el hombro, llamando su atención consiguiendo interrumpir nuestra presentación. Kakashi, desvió su mirada de mí hacia él, cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-Se está retrasando, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Voy a buscarlo?-Le susurró con seriedad a su maestro, al parecer. Parecía un poco tenso, como si estuviera preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

 _¿Retrasando? ¿Quién se estaba retrasando?_ Pensé confusa, mientras fruncía el ceño y me rascaba la nuca. Mi respuesta llegó volando por la ventana. Literalmente. El sujeto que se estaba retrasando y del cual hablaba Sasuke entró, de repente y sin avisar, por la ventana gritando como un loco algo sobre el Hokage provocando que yo lanzara un grito, por el susto que me había dado que alguien entrara y gritara detrás de mí, y pegara un bote hacia delante, chocándome contra las cortinas en mi intento de defenderme, haciendo que estas se precipitaran hacía delante, enredándome con ellas. El individuo se quedó agachado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mirándome con confusión mientras yo trataba de desenredar las cortinas de mi cuerpo. Como si yo fuera una extraña que le gustara abrazarse a las cortinas de las habitaciones.

Ante la escena que se había montado por culpa de aquel sujeto, Sakura y Hotaru soltaron una risita, acallada por sus manos. Haku y Kakashi negaron con la cabeza, dándome por perdida. Y Sai y Sasuke se quedaron igual, uno con indicios de estar sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es esta?-Preguntó el chico que había entrado por la ventana a Kakashi, señalándome con el dedo índice, sin comprender por qué estaba en esa extraña sensación.

Desde el suelo, pude verle mejor. Su pelo era rubio cogido por el protector de Konoha y sus ojos eran azul cielo muy vivaces. En sus mejillas parecía que tuviera pintado tres bigotes a cada lado. Vestía con una chaqueta naranja con detalles negros y rojos, conjuntada con un pantalón naranja y unos zapatos de ninja negros.

Kakashi estaba por responder, pero me adelanté, interrumpiéndole antes de poder hablar.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRAS POR LA VENTANA DE ESA MANERA? ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO, SO BURRO!- Le grité enfadada, mientras me levantaba de golpe del suelo, haciendo que el rubio desviara su atención hacia mí.

-Oh, no, otra vez no- Logré oír por ahí.

El chico rubio abrió mucho los ojos ante mi grito, para después fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos, adoptando una pose de chulo. Todo esto agachado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, parecía un gran pájaro naranja.

-Porque estas ante el próximo Hokage de Konoha y un Hokage debe sorprender a los nuevos- Me respondió a mi pregunta, con orgullo y fanfarronería. De repente cambió su cara y soltó un grito de rabia, como si se acabara de acordar de algo, entonces me señaló otra vez con el dedo acusatorio- ¡Y NO ME LLAMES IMBECIL NI BURRO! ¡SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!- Mientras gritaba eso, bajó del alfeizar y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar hasta a mí, a grandes zancadas iracundas. Yo ya estaba de pie, y lo encaré con la mirada, que tuve que alzar unos centímetros ya que era un poco más alto que yo. Todos en la sala se tensaron por el posible enfrentamiento inminente.

-¡PUES YO SOY IZUMI MOE!- Le grité a su vez, inclinando mi cabeza de manera brusca, pillando por sorpresa a todos excepto al tal Naruto, que me sonrió medio rabioso medio divertido.

-¡ENCANTADO, MOE!-Exclamó inclinando también su cabeza bruscamente. En eso que levantó el rostro, mostrando una expresión más calmada y divertida. Naruto me miró a los ojos y extiendío su puño, como si estuviéramos haciendo las paces.

Yo lo miré por unos instantes hasta que extendí una enorme sonrisa cómplice en mi rostro y choco suavemente mi puño contra el suyo, decidiendo que me cae bien. Ambos soltamos una risita.

-Igualmente, Naruto.

Sai, el chico que se encontraba más apartado del resto, inclinó su cabeza mirando la escena que habíamos formado, dándose cuenta de una cosa. Los demás, curiosamente, ya lo habían hecho hacía un par de segundos antes, por lo que ahora se encontraban perplejos.

-No sé por qué, pero Moe-san me recuerda mucho a Naruto- Comentó con un tono de duda, a lo que Sakura niegó con la cabeza, con una expresión de drama total.

-No, Sai, no te recuerda mucho. Es que es igual que Naruto- Le rebatío sacudiendo la cabeza hacía ambos lados, mientras puso su mano derecha sobre su frente, bufando con desesperación. Sasuke a su lado, asintió con molestia.

A Kakashi le surgío una gotita de sudor en la nuca, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Sai y Sakura. Había otra persona igual que Naruto, lo cual significaba una catástrofe para Konoha. El hombre se acercó a nosotros, mientras Naruto y yo intercambiamos un par de palabras, con tranquilidad. Me estaba contando que él había sido el que se había encargado de Haku y Hotaru, dejándoles quedarse a dormir a su casa, cuando vi como Kakashi se nos acercaba. Había sido la primera vez que hacía una fiesta de pijamas, y que nunca más lo volvería hacer, porque ahora su casa estaba medio destruida.

El pequeño de mis dos hermanos había abandonado al maestro de los cuatro chicos y ahora se encontraba junto a mí y a Haku, escuchando divertido lo que Naruto contaba.

-Moe-san- Llamó mi atención el hombre de pelo gris- A parte de presentarnos, nos han mandado para escoltarla ante la Hokage-sama- Me informó, con su voz lenta y tranquila.

-Por favor, dime de "tú", no soporto que me llamen de "usted". Parece que sea una vieja- Le rectifiqué, sonriéndole. Este asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes, Moe?-Pregunta Naruto curioso, con los ojos cerrados.

-23.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Exclamó sorprendido, abriendo de repente los ojos, como si no se esperara que tuviera 23 años.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?-Cuestioné frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesta con su reacción, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Porque pensaba que tenías nuestra edad, o menos-Respondió soltando una risita, entonces hizo un gesto con su mano midiendo mi altura- Ya sabes, porque eres un poco baj- Pero no llego ni a acabar la frase.

 _"Estás muerto, niño"_ Anunció Tomoe, con tono de lastima, segundos después de yo reaccionar ante aquella palabra prohibida.

-Vamos, Kakashi, la Hokage nos espera- Me giré hacía él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras me espolsaba las manos quitándome la suciedad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Comiencé a caminar la sala hasta la puerta, seguida de mis dos hermanos los cuales no estaban para nada sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar, dejando a un Naruto inconsciente, con el rostro hundido en el suelo y un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Kakashi y el resto, en excepción de Naruto, me miraron salir de la habitación con cara de sorpresa y un poco de miedo, unos más disimulado que otros. Aquello les había hecho recordar la poca paciencia que tenía cierta pelirosa con cierto rubio. Los cuatro habían decidido que yo era una mezcla entre Sakura y Naruto. Una mezcla muy peligrosa si le molestabas lo suficiente.

Sai, inclinó otra vez la cabeza, dándose cuenta de otra cosa, olvidándose por un momento lo que acababa de suceder y al moribundo de Naruto.

-Las personas no les gusta que le digan la verdad. Chouji-san: gordo. Moe-san: bajita. Sakura...- La nombrada gira su cabeza, de repente, produciendo de repente un aura monstruosa y oscura.

-Continúa, _y te mato_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia:D ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. Capítulo 2: En Konoha (Parte 2)

El despacho de la Hokage consistía en una sala circular repleta de muchas ventanas desde las cuales se veía toda Konoha, sin mucha decoración, de paredes y suelo color carne, uno más claro que el otro. Los únicos muebles que había en aquella habitación eran la mesa de la Hokage y una silla. Alrededor de estos, habían varios libros y algún que otro archivo secreto amontonados de manera ordenada en el suelo.

En la silla de aspecto muy cómodo se encontraba la Quinta Hokage, la única mujer Hokage, la princesa Tsunade. Una mujer rubia de ojos miel, con un rombo de color morado en la frente y de aspecto fiero y astuto. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido con dos coletas sueltas que se dejaban caer por sus enormes pechos. Tsunade estaba maquillada levemente, solo un pintalabios rosa y ya. A su lado, se encontraba otra mujer, con pinta de ser su asistente o su mano derecha. Tenía el pelo corto y de color negro, al igual que sus ojos. Esta mujer, sostenía un cerdito muy mono.

Dentro de aquel despacho estábamos todos: Mis hermanos, Kakashi y su equipo, las dos mujeres y yo. Todos, excepto el hombre de pelo gris el cual se hallaba en estos momentos a mi lado, se encontraban apartados mientras que nosotros dos estábamos delante de la mesa de la Hokage, que nos examinaba con curiosidad, principalmente a mí.

Tras su análisis, Tsunade sonrió complacida y se apoyó en el respaldo de su cómoda silla, poniendo las manos delante de su nariz. A su lado, la mujer de pelo negro relajó la postura, dando a entender que me estaba examinando por si era una amenaza o no. Si, una chica de 23 años, llena de heridas medio curadas, iba a ser una amenaza contra la ninja más fuerte de Konoha. Suspiro.

" _Oye, creo que deberías ser educada y presentarte como es debido, no como lo has hecho con los de atrás"_ Sugirió Tomoe, con su usual gruñido, tratando de burlarse de mí.

" _Te estás pasando, Tomoe, tú no eres el que lleva el mando de este cuerpo"_

 _"¡Agh, no sé cómo te soporto! ¡Cómo sea, preséntate y punto!"_ Se rindió harto de mi comportamiento, a lo cual yo sonreí victoriosa ganándome una mirada confusa de la Hokage. No debería sonreír cuando estoy hablando con Tomoe, pensaran que estaré pensando cosas pervertidas.

Me incliné ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia como buena chica con clase hacia la Hokage. Y alcé mi rostro, mostrando mi sonrisa. Para disimular mí fallo.

-Encantada de conocerla, Hokage-sama. Yo soy Izumi Moe, y le agradezco su hospitalidad y cuidados. Lamento haber sido una carga para usted- Me comporté como buena chica con clase, sorprendiendo al resto de personas, excepto las dos mujeres y mis hermanos. A pesar de mi comportamiento y personalidad, yo había nacido en una familia noble, por lo que sabía tener una conducta buena cuando la situación era requerida, aunque fuera todo falso.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Moe?-Se burló por lo bajini, Kakashi, aunque yo logré escucharlo.

Enseguida me erguí y giré mi cuerpo señalándolo con mi dedo acusatorio, haciendo que sobresaltara, ya que mi cambio había sido muy brusco. Sacando, sin querer, mi verdadero yo al aire.

-Te he escuchado.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado y que te encuentres bien, Moe-san, me tenías muy preocupada- Habló la Hokage, interrumpiendo mi riña con Kakashi. Al escuchar su voz, giré otra vez mi cuerpo y adopté la pose de buena chica con clase, sorprendiendo al hombre que tenía a mi lado y a la mismísima Tsunade- He escuchado por tus hermanos lo de tu Clan...- Comenzó directa al grano, cambiando su voz casual por una con pesar- Haremos pagar a los asaltadores los daños causados. Y ahora... ¿Sabes cómo podemos contactar con Izumi Takashi, tu padre? Necesito la autorización del líder para poder ir al lugar de los hechos para comenzar la investigación. Si no tendré problemas con el gobierno del País de Fuego y el de la Lluvía.

Mi mandíbula se cuadró con dureza al escuchar la mención de mi padre y mi clan, provocando que mi aura amigable cambiará a una más seria y fría.

Kakashi y su equipo escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la Hokage. Aunque ya sabían lo que había casi todo lo que había pasado, no podían evitar sentir lastima por mis hermanos y por mí.

Haku y Hotaru se encontraban sentados en dos de las sillas que había contra la pared al fondo, justo al lado de la puerta. Entristecidos y asustados por recordar lo experimentado, pero aun así en silencio ya que aquella era una conversación de adultos donde ellos no tenían nada que ver. A su lado estaba Sakura, con sus manos sobre el hombro del más pequeño, dándole apoyo. Junto a ella, estaban Sasuke y Sai, ambos igual de silenciosos que siempre.

Apreté mis puños y mis labios, incluso cerré mis ojos. Lo que iba a decir iba a lastimar mucho a mis hermanos pero era una de las condiciones de Tomoe para poder vengarme de los asesinos de mis padres por lo que no podía echarme atrás. Una vez que inspiré y expiré, abrí los ojos y miré con seriedad a la Hokage que me devolvía la mirada un poco preocupada por mi silencio.

-Le doy la autorización hasta que Haku sea mayor de edad- Le concedí el permiso, alarmando a todos excepto a Naruto, a Haku y a Hotaru. Los dos últimos se sorprendieron por mis palabras, quedándose de piedra por unos segundos. En cambio, Naruto no se enteró de la misa a la media, por lo que frunció el ceño tras preguntarse que demonios significaba lo que había dicho.

Tsunade se levantó de manera brusca de la silla, con el rostro cambiado totalmente, impactada por mis palabras, apoyando sus palmas sobre la mesa. Ahora la expresión de preocupación había cambiado a una de dolor y sorpresa, no se esperaba la noticia de la aniquilación de mi Clan. Tras unos segundos manteniendo mi mirada, volvió a sentarse pero esta vez suavemente, recostándose de forma poco elegante sobre el respaldo de la silla, tapándose los ojos con las manos, tratando de mantener la calma.

Haku se levantó, cuando logró entender a medias lo que significaba mi autorización, y caminó hasta mí, escapándose del intento de Sakura de sujetarlo. Pero estando tan afectada cómo estaba al haber entendido mis palabras, poniéndose en nuestro lugar e recordando lo de su compañero de al lado, y habiendo sido Sasuke quién le paró la mano, no pudo evitar no dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Moe-neesan? ¿Cómo que hasta...?-Preguntó justo a mi lado, con la voz quebrada y muy alarmado.

-Haku-chan, regresa al asiento.

-Pero, Neesan ...

-Hazlo que te digo, y espera a que Daiki y Hikaru os expliquen todo- Le ordené con voz más firme y alta, sobresaltándolo. Nunca le había hablado así. Yo siempre era alegre, alocada y divertida, no sería, enfadada y vengativa. Y me dolía muchísimo, tener que hacerlo. Si le miraba a su cara, estaba segura que me resquebrajaría.

Haku permaneció en el mismo lugar, fundiéndome con la mirada como si haciéndolo pudiera saber si lo que imaginaba era de verdad o mentira, hasta que Kakashi palmeó suavemente su hombro derecho haciendo que lo mirara con mala cara, cosa que importó poco al hombre de pelo gris.

-Vamos, Haku-kun, haz caso a tu hermana- Le aconsejó con voz suave y calmada, sin poner su tono aburrido e indiferente, teniendo cuidado.

Noté como mi hermano de once años asintió débilmente y volvió a su sitio, en silencio, haciendo lo que el hombre que había a mi lado le había dicho. Cosa sorprendente en él, ya que, como a mí, no le gustaba que le mandaran. Toda la habitación se encontraba en pleno silencio. Ninguno hablaba por miedo a interrumpir aquella delicada situación.

" _Tomoe"_ Lo llamé aun con la voz firme en mi mente.

 _"¿Si, Moe?"_ Su voz ya no era un gruñido, se escuchaba como cualquier persona.

 _"Ve con mis hermanos, y ayuda a Daiki y Hikaru. Explícales todo, delicadamente. Y diles que lo siento por no habérselo dicho antes. Por favor, te lo pido"_ Le ordené como un favor. Sabía que aunque fuera un gruñón, mi Demonio del Tiempo era prudente y siempre buscaba lo mejor para mí, para mi familia y mi Clan.

 _"Por supuesto"_

 _"Gracias"_

Percibí como las presencias de Tomoe, Daiki y Hikaru surgieron donde se encontraban mis dos hermanos sentados con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, encendiéndose como una vela. Los demás en la sala también lo percibieron pero no tan intenso como podían sentirlo un Izumi, porque noté como Kakashi se estremeció y hecho una ojeada hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Mientras tanto, yo mantenía mi mirada hacia la Hokage que continuaba con la mano en los ojos, pensando. Su mano derecha la miraba con tristeza. Al parecer, estaba enterada de la estrecha relación de mi padre con la Hokage, siendo tan amigos como mi padre me había comentado.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Tsunade retiró su mano de sus ojos y dirigió su mirada de color miel hacía mí. En ella ahora se podía ver la determinación de pillar a los culpables y hacerles pagar. Mirada que a mí me gustó.

-Antes de continuar hablando de esto... ¿Confías en Kakashi y su equipo?-Preguntó con voz grave, señalando con la mirada al peligris de mi lado. Este se irguió con las manos en los bolsillos, sorprendido de que lo mencionaran en la conversación.

Lo medité unos segundos, mirándolo de reojo. Ellos me habían recogido medio muerta, me habían llevado al hospital y me habían curado. Además de durante el tiempo en el que estaba inconsciente habían acogido, alimentado y cuidado a mis dos hermanos pequeños como si fueran cualquier persona de la aldea. Por lo que asentí convencida, merecían un voto de confianza por mi parte por todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros. Noté como todos se alegraron por ello.

-Bien. Y ahora... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-Me preguntó poniendo su mano en su nariz, fundiéndome con su apasionada mirada. Casi la podía ver ardiendo.

Antes de responder, recordé las condiciones que había impuesto Tomoe para continuar con mi plan de venganza. Adopté la misma mirada de la Hokage.

-Vengar a mi familia, sobre todo. Hacerles pagar a los bastardos que asesinaron a mi familia y a mi Clan- Le respondí apresuradamente casi escupiendo cada palabra que salía por mi boca, conteniendo la rabia que brotaba en mí. Mi sangre comenzó a calentarse y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Todos en la sala comenzaron a alarmarse, recordando cierto incidente con cierto pelinegro que se encontraba al lado de Sakura, con las mismas condiciones- O eso querría hacer yo sola. Pero mi Demonio del Tiempo me ha impuesto varias condiciones.

-¿Demonio del Tiempo?-Preguntó Sakura confusa y perpleja, curiosa por saber, desde donde se encontraban mis hermanos con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, se encontraban hablando con Tomoe, Daiki y Hikaru.

En vez de responder yo a su pregunta, en mi lugar, lo hizo Kakashi, que giró su cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

-El Clan Izumi es uno de los más fuertes de Konoha y de todo el País del Fuego. Aparte por ser fuertes ninjas, cuentan con una habilidad hereditaria, como los Uchiha o los Hyuga- Le explicó resumiendo las cosas, ahora con la voz aburrida que usualmente usa- Esta habilidad es el "Shihai Jikan", o sea, la "Dominación del Tiempo". Para utilizarla, necesitan hacer un contrato con un Demonio del Tiempo. Es un ritual similar al del Jutsu de Invocación.

-¿En qué consiste el "Shihai Jikan"?- Preguntó Sasuke interesado, con los ojos entrecerrados. El cual continuaba al lado de Sakura, pero ya no tenía su mano rodeando la muñeca de la pelirosa.

-Varía según el sexo. Las chicas tenemos solo de una clase, en cambio, los chicos: tienen dos. Pero hay una clase intermedia que pueden dominarlas ambos sexoz, sería el limite de las chicas y la mitad de poder de los chicos. La primera parte es la capacidad de distorsionar el tiempo de una persona- Les expliqué girándome para mirarlos, cruzando los brazos. Toda seria- Esta habilidad la tienen ambos sexos. En cambio, la segunda parte es exclusivamente para los chicos. Esta se llama "La muerte del Tiempo".

-¿Y que hace esa habilidad?-Preguntó otra vez, el chico de un solo brazo. Al parecer le atraía el tema de nuestros jutsus. Yo lo miré con aun más seriedad, con un poco de desconfianza.

-Para el tiempo de una persona. Para siempre.

-Por eso se le llama la "muerte" del tiempo- Concluyó Kakashi explicándolo mejor para los que no lo entendían, como Naruto o Sakura que tenían los ceños fruncidos, mirándome de reojo- Una habilidad muy letal.

El silencio se extendió una vez más por la sala, volviéndose un ambiente tenso y frío. Ahora, todas las mal disimuladas miradas iban dirigidas a mí, hasta que la Hokage carraspeó llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones de tu Demonio del Tiempo?-Preguntó retomando el tema de las condiciones de Tomoe.

\- Contarle todo lo sucedido a usted, no ir sola y hacerme más fuerte- Le respondí con fastidio resumiendo todo, mientras lo iba diciendo iba contándolo con los dedos de las manos.

-¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar en un equipo?

-Si es para hacerme fuerte y poder vengar a mi familia... Sí, estoy dispuesta- Accedí un poco molestia, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en una pierna. Me hubiera gustado ir sola. Todo este tema era muy personal para ir compartiéndolo por ahí...

-Puede llevar mucho tiempo...

-Me quedaré en Konoha durante lo que me lleve. Trabajaré como una ninja, o lo que sea, si usted me lo permite- Me negué a rendirme, aun con la mirada de determinación puesta en Tsunade, que me analizaba.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, pareció ser que llegó a algo, ya que desvió su mirada a Kakashi que había estado muy atento a cada palabra que estaba siendo nombrada en aquella sala. Por alguna razón, que desviara su mirada de mí hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado no me dio una buena sensación.

-Kakashi.

-¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

-¿Tienes hueco en tu equipo para una persona más?

-Pues...Sí, supongo que sí.

-Perfecto. ¿Y en la Academia de Ninjas? ¿Hay sitio para dos estudiantes más?

-No lo sé, es usted la que lo lleva.

-Oh, tienes razón, sí que lo hay. Y si no, les hago hueco, no hay problema ¿Y en tu apartamento hay sitio para 3 personas más?

-Sí, pero... ¡Un momento!-Exclamó sorprendido ante tal sugerencia, tras haber casi accedido a la propuesta. Yo también abrí mucho los ojos y dirigí mi mirada a la Hokage, comenzando a quejarme sobre eso, no era buena idea-¿Por qué no se quedan en los apartamentos francos?

-No hay espacio, todos están ocupados, y aparte, no tienen dinero. Necesitan un lugar donde comenzar. Y como vas a ser el sensei de Moe, ya que te encargarás personalmente de su entrenamiento, os viene al pelo- Argumentó seriamente, sin darle opción a Kakashi ni a mí.

-No hace falta molestar a Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, puedo ponerme ahora mismo a trabajar y...

-No hay negación que valga. Aun estás herida. Caso cerrado. Por ahora, la casa de Kakashi es tu casa. Y no hay más que hablar.

Kakashi y yo soltamos todo el aire de los pulmones, dándonos por rendidos. No había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. No me gustaba la idea de quedarme a vivir en casa de un extraño. No me fiaba mucho de un hombre con máscara. Era extraño, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Ahora me picaba la curiosidad, más tarde vería que se escondía debajo de aquella tela.

-Sí, Hokage-sama...- Murmuramos los dos completamente derrotados.

-Pues entonces, bienvenida a Konoha y al equipo Kakashi, Moe- Me felicitó Tsunade seriamente ya que aún no habíamos acabado de hablar- Mañana Kakashi te examinará para saber que rango eres y comenzareis la misión. Ahora vamos a lo del Clan Izumi. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

Asentí e inspiré hondo, preparándome para relatar todo lo que pasó hace unos días. Comencé contándole con la reunión que estábamos celebrando cuando nos atacaron, la desaparición de mi hermana mayor y mi hermano mellizo y el motivo por el que estábamos todos reunidos: mi asignación de Guardiana a Haku y a Hotaru, un honor para un Izumi. Después les hable la conversación que tuve con mi padre antes de que se pusiera a pelear, palabra por palabra, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos ardiendo ansiosos por liberar el escozor que sentían al retener mis lágrimas. Varias veces, tuve que parar unos instantes para recuperar el control de mi misma, disimulando con que no tenía aire. Continúe narrándoles la huida de mis hermanos y mía por los tejados de nuestra casa y también les describí a los enmascarados que vimos en el patio de armas peleando contra nuestros familiares y algunos hombres importantes de Konoha. Seguí explicándoles nuestro recorrido por los bosques que rodeaban nuestra casa, esquivando los ataques de nuestros atacantes hasta llegar a Konoha. Y para finalizar, les conté lo que Tomoe, Daiki y Hikaru me habían contado sobre los chakras de las personas que nos atacaron.

Al concluir mi relato, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Todos miraban a Tsunade y a mí, excepto mis hermanos que lloraban en silencio continuando hablando con nuestros Demonios del Tiempo que seguramente ya les habrían contado la terrible noticia de la muerte de nuestros padres. La Hokage, al cabo de un tiempo, dejó escapar todo el aire en forma de un suspiro, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla.

-¿Dices que los que os atacaron tenían mascaras blancas con una flecha negra hacía abajo?-Preguntó para asegurarse de que había oído bien, con el ceño fruncido. Por sus ojos podía notar que sabía algo del asunto.

-Exacto. ¿Sabéis algo sobre estas personas?-Pregunté dando un paso hacia delante, esperanzada.

Tsunade desvió su vista de mí, sin contestarme, hacia su mano derecha, que había estado callada desde que entramos todos, sosteniendo al cerdito, con una expresión de total seriedad. El asunto parecía grave dado las miradas que se intercambiaban entre sí.

-Shizune, ¿Podrías traerme el documento, por favor?-Le pidió con seriedad, señalando el montón que había en el suelo.

La tal Shisune, asintió diciendo un "Sí, Tsunade-sama", dejando sobre la mesa de la Hokage al cerdito, el cual se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros nada más tocar la madera. La mujer de pelo negro se agachó, ocultándose tras el escritorio por un momento, y comenzó a buscar entre los documentos y libros que había en el suelo.

-Si sabemos algo sobre estas personas- Me respondió la Hokage al cabo de unos segundos, cuando su ayudante le tendió un documento envuelto en un papel que tenía dibujado la máscara con la flecha de estas personas. Tsunade extendió el documento hacía mí y yo lo cogí, un poco nerviosa, viendo como ponía mala cara- Y me temo que las noticias no son muy buenas.

Abrí el documento y comencé a leer mientras la Hokage me explicaba las cosas, con las manos temblándome un poco. Kakashi se acercó hacía mí, para poder leer la información de las personas que nos atacaron a mis hermanos, a mí y al resto de nuestro clan. Ante su cercanía, pude captar su atrayente aroma, que penetró con fuerza en mis fosas nasales. Olía a hombre y a madera. Me gustaba mucho el olor que desprendía mi nuevo sensei. Reprimí un ronroneo por mi parte.

\- Tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, ha habido una multitud de ataques en todos los países de nuestro continente. Dichos ataques, tienen siempre tres cosas en común- Comenzó a explicar, Tsunade, con las manos delante de la nariz, examinadme mientras pasaba las paginas leyendo lo que ponía en el documento- La primera es que los atacantes estaban vestidos con una capa negra y la característica mascara blanca con la flecha negra, tal y como has descrito cuando contabas lo sucedido en tu clan. La segunda es que en todos los ataques, sus participantes solamente eran tres o cuatro personas, al parecer han extendido su equipo a seis personas, y a saber si la cifra aumentará conforme el tiempo pase. Y por último, se han denunciado la desaparición de algunos cadáveres y pergaminos que contenían en su interior unos poderosos jutsus.

Los que no se encontraban leyendo el pergamino alzaros sus cabezas, alarmados y sorprendidos por lo que la Hokage les contaba. Aquello era muy grave, no, gravísimo. Si conseguían robar el jutsu de mi Clan, sería una catástrofe. Y no solo nuestro jutsu, si no todos los que los clanes guardaban con recelo bajo llave.

-Estas personas se han autodenominado Kuroi Yajirushi, o la Flecha Negra- Continuó tras unos segundos en silencio, esperando algún comentario por mi parte. La Flecha Negra estaba tras el asesinato y radicalización de mi Clan, y el resto de clanes que también habían sufrido por esos bastardos. Apreté con fuerza el documento, arrugándolo en el proceso, ganándome una mirada por parte de todos. Kakashi mantuvo su mirada fija en mi por unos segundos más que los demás, pero después la bajó sin decir nada, como si estuviera comprobando una cosa- Hasta la fecha, solamente hemos descubierto a dos personas de este grupo, lamentablemente. Hayashi Hana, de 27 años, del País de la Tierra- Busqué entre la multitud de páginas que contaba aquel documento, la de esa chica. Hana era una mujer muy guapa, aunque en la foto su cara mostraba cierto grado de locura que chocaba con esta. Tenía el pelo rosa muy clarito, casi blanco, corto y rizado. Sus ojos eran de color rosa oscuro, siendo asi muy destacables, y sobre todo, muy expresivos. Pasé la página donde la describían al completo, desde su infancia hasta el momento en que se unió a la Flecha Negra, y por detrás había una fotografía de ella en la cárcel, su belleza había sido consumida por las penurias del lugar- Según los datos del Tsuchikage, lo que dicen vuestros Demonios del Tiempo es cierto y coinciden en todo; tiene un extraño chakra con dos naturalezas extremadamente fuertes. Tierra y Agua. Como Yamato.

No sabía quién era ese tal Yamato, pero me sorprendía que hubiera alguien que pudiera controlar de esa manera la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Según como Daiki había descrito su chakra, era realmente poderosa. Y los jutsus que utilizaba muy útiles y letales, cada herida de mi cuerpo era un bonito recuerdo de ellos.

-Esa mujer nos persiguió por todo el bosque hasta aquí-Comenté mirándola a los ojos, recordando la lluvia de kunais de madera que habían sido lanzados durante nuestra huida hasta casi Konoha. Sus ojos se le salían de sus orbitas y daba bastante miedo mirarla mucho, sobre todo por la sonrisa bañada en locura que mostraba. Con esta persona me enfrentaría en el futuro. Pagaría por matar a mi clan- Nos atacaba con kunais de madera.

-Pues ese no es el único truco, créeme, porque si continuas leyendo podrás ver sus participaciones en los ataques a otros Países y los medios que empleó-Me contestó Tsunade, señalándome el documento que tenía entre manos, suspirando.

Volví mi mirada al documento, haciéndole caso a sus indicaciones. Y efectivamente, esta mujer era mucho más que una simple tiradora de kunais de madera. Todos los medios que utilizó eran jutsus de la naturaleza que ella dominaba, pero algunos eran exclusivos de Clanes que solamente ellos dominaban. La lista parecía interminable. Tantas vidas cobradas por un jutsu. Se me revolvían las entrañas de pensar en eso.

-Y la otra persona que se ha localizado es Bagashama Takeshi, de 30 años, del País del Agua- Takeshi era un chico robusto y musculoso, con pinta de pervertido. Tenía el pelo liso, la mayor parte marrón excepto el flequillo, que lo tenía de color azul cielo. Sus ojos eran de color verde, muy extraño- Este hombre utiliza un jutsu visual, como los Uchiha o los Hyuga con su Sharingan o Byakugan, para poder controlar a sus víctimas con solo mirarlo. Al hacerlo, pierdes por completo la capacidad de controlarte, siendo él capaz de guiar tus movimientos como le plazca. Se cree que su poder visual irá a más. Todos estos datos están en los informes de la Mizukage.

-Creo que él también nos persiguió por el bosque, pero ahora entiendo por qué no nos atacó, no le dio tiempo a utilizar su jutsu contra nosotros- Le informé mirando una de las fotos de Takeshi. Estaba en la cárcel por haber violado a 10 chicas en tan solo una noche. Vaya, esta persona tenía el libido muy subido. Y eso no era todo, también había participado en multitud de delitos más que se quedaban atrás tras haber ingresado en la Flecha Negra, solo que ahora al estar dentro de esa organización, violaba y después, mataba.

-Menos mal- Suspiró Sakura aliviada, detrás nuestra.

-No te equivoques, Takeshi tiene otras habilidades aparte de la dominación visual. Como Hana, cuenta con más juguetes para jugar- Me contradijo la Hokage, provocando que yo volviera mirar sus participaciones en los ataques. Y sí, tenía razón.

Kakashi levantó la vista del documento que tenía en las manos, habiendo sido más rápido que yo leyéndolo, y miró a la Hokage.

-Entonces los que atacaron el clan de Moe y sus hermanos fueron un grupo de personas que asaltan clanes para obtener jutsus hereditarios y poderosos- Resumió todo, con su voz aburrida.

-Exacto- Asintió Tsunade, seriamente- Estos individuos no son personas que debamos subestimar...- Se quedó callada unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, meditando algo. Hasta que de repente, los volvió a abrir- Bien. Kakashi.

-¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

-Te asigno la misión de ir con tu equipo a donde se encuentran los restos del Clan Izumi y tratar de averiguar más cosas- Le ordenó, señalando a él- La misión será mañana por la tarde, así podrás por la mañana examinar a Moe-san y apuntar a sus hermanos a nuestra Academia-Después de decirle aquello, su dedo me señaló a mí, provocando que me pusiera muy recta, sorprendida- Moe-san.

-Por favor, llamadme Moe. No hace falta tantas formalidades- Le corregí harta de que todo el mundo me tratara de la misma manera.

-Está bien, Moe. ¿Tienes algo más que contarnos?-Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que mi cabello morado me golpeara el rostro suavemente- Si es así, podéis marcharos todos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Cerré la puerta despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, tras haber echado una última ojeada a su interior, sintiéndome destrozada por dentro. La habitación era cuadrada con las paredes blancas y el suelo de madera oscura, con ventanas y cortinas. Contaba con un escritorio con dos sillas, dos camas, un armario y una mesita de noche que las separaba en medio. Las dos camas eran de color azul, y sobre ellas se encontraban mis dos hermanos, completamente dormidos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tras haber salido del despacho de Tsunade, y haberlos despertado de su charla con nuestros Demonios del Tiempo, mis dos hermanos se mantuvieron completamente en silencio durante el trayecto hasta casa de Kakashi, que ahora era la nuestra hasta nuevo aviso. Ninguno de los chico les dijo nada por temor a provocar una tormenta, y menos mal, porque estaban al límite. Horatu quiso que lo llevara en brazos, y cuando lo hice, escondió su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi pelo, y lloró en silencio, sin apenas hacer ruido. Haku, por el contrario, se mantuvo firme con los ojos rojos y los labios formando una línea recta, pero aun así, me pidió que lo cogiera de la mano. Y cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta de su casa y nos mostró el lugar y donde iban a dormir, me pidieron que me quedara con ellos, dejando fuera al hombre de pelo plateado.

Desde que me lo pidieron hasta este momento, habían pasado dos horas. Dos horas, donde mis hermanos, han llorado, se han lamentado y han gritado por todo lo que nos había pasado. Dos horas viéndolos consumirse de dolor por haber perdido a casi todos los miembros de su querida familia y clan. Dos horas donde mi dolor y mi odio han aumentado conforme los gritos y los llantos de mis dos hermanos pequeños se incrementaban.

Hotaru gritó por su madre, ya que estaba muy unido a ella por su corta edad. Y también a nuestra hermana mayor Sora, que para él era como una segunda madre. También por el resto de la familia y el Clan, pero con menos intensidad y dolor que como con ellas dos.

Haku, siendo tan orgulloso como es, lloró por su madre, pero no de la misma manera que Hotaru. Lloró por Sora, pero no igual. Con quien sí lloró más fue con nuestro padre y con mi hermano mellizo, Hiro. Ambos habían comenzado a entrenarlo hacía ya unos meses atrás y a pasar más tiempo con él, formándolo para que en un futuro llegara a ser un buen cabeza de familia.

Y yo aguanté todo el tiempo. Debía ser firme por ellos, debía ser el muro que los sostuviera en esos momentos. Se desahogaron hasta que sus fuerzas quedaron reducidas a cero. Quedándose durmiendo con las lágrimas enfriándose en sus ojos.

Cuando escuché el clic de la puerta, que indicaba que estaba cerrada, suspiré dejando el aire salir por mi boca y apoyé la parte detrás de la cabeza en ella, seguida de mi espalda. Poco a poco, fui perdiendo las fuerzas y fui arrastrándome hacía abajo, hasta quedar encogida en el suelo. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco que se formaba. Necesitaba unos segundos, unos segundos para poder olvidar los gritos lastimosos de mis dos hermanos pequeños. El odio y el dolor que consumían mi cuerpo en esos momentos, junto con el dolor físico y mental.

Mientras me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos turbios y oscuros, por el pasillo de la casa se escucharon unos tranquilos pasos que finalizaron su recorrido justo en frente de mí. Al notar una mano en mi hombro, alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con el ojo preocupado de Kakashi. Se había quitado el chaleco de Konoha y sus zapatos, andaba descalzo, como era típico, pero se había dejado el protector que le tapaba su otro ojo.

-Ven, te curaré-Me susurró en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a los niños que dormían detrás de la puerta en la que estaba apoyada, palmeando mi hombro ligeramente. Su voz ya no sonaba aburrida, se notaba que estaba preocupado. Aquello me chocó un poco.

-No hace falta, estoy bien, tengo que vigilar-Negué la cabeza mirándolo al ojo, con la voz quebrada y pastosa, mientras señalaba la puerta con el pulgar.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos grisáceos, que caían de manera natural.

-Es una orden de tu sensei, no puedes negarte. Además, no necesitan vigilancia, estamos dentro de Konoha, donde hay miles y miles de ninjas, sin contar con los ANBU- Finalizó mi intento de revelación, argumentando algo que no podía contrarrestar. Se agachó para estar a mi altura y cogió mi brazo derecho con una mano para pasarlo por sus hombros. La mano sobrante la colocó envolviendo mi cintura, sujetándomela con fuerza. Y haciendo un esfuerzo me levantó del suelo, dándome cuenta cuanto de débil estaba, apenas podía ponerme en pie- Necesitas curas y descansar.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta casi al final de este, donde habían dos puertas, y si seguías llegabas al salón y a la cocina. Una, si mal no recordaba, era el cuarto de baño y la otra la habitación donde antes era de Kakashi y la que ahora íbamos a dormir los dos, ya que no había más habitaciones disponibles. Dormiríamos en la misma cama. Dormiría con un hombre que acababa conocer. Genial. Acabamos de recorrer el pasillo de la casa, de paredes blancas con algún que otro cuadro y de suelos de madera oscura, decorado con alguna que otra alfombra, hasta entrar en la habitación de la izquierda, ósea, nuestra habitación.

La habitación de Kakashi, y ahora nuestra, era cuadrada y como toda la casa, con paredes blancas y suelos de madera oscura, cubierto por una enorme alfombra roja. Pero lo distinto de esta habitación era que toda la pared de la derecha era un enorme escritorio de madera oscura bajo la ventana con su silla, su lámpara y su montón ordenado de archivos. En la pared por donde estaba la puerta, al lado de estaba un armario empotrado. La pared izquierda era toda una estantería llena de libros y alguna que otra fotografía. La enorme cama de color rojo se encontraba debajo de la ventana, estando en medio de la sala.

El hombre de pelos grises me arrastró con él hasta el pie de la cama, donde me sentó cuidadosamente y se marchó por la puerta, diciéndome que iría a buscar el botiquín para curarme las heridas de mis brazos, dejándome sola por unos momentos.

Permanecí con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo y los antebrazos apoyados en mis rodillas, viendo como mi pelo morado rozaba por poco el suelo, hasta que escuché como el ninja volvía con el botiquín, que levanté la cabeza, echando de manera brusca mi pelo hacia atrás.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Kakashi, que se sentó a mi izquierda, para comenzar a curar el brazo de esa parte. Antes de comenzar, me desabroché mi camisa y la despojé tirándola sobre la cama, quedándome con la camiseta de red que todo ninja debe llevar si no quería morir, y le tendí mi brazo izquierdo. Con sumo cuidado, fue desinfectando cada herida y rasguño de este brazo mientras yo gruñía por el escozor del agua oxigenada. Sus manos eran grandes y habilidosas, y sorprendentemente cálidas y suaves, me había imaginado que las tendría frías y callosas de tanto entrenamiento y trabajo, su tacto era agradable y relajante. Cuando finalizó, comenzó a vendarme las partes donde había heridas graves y a ponerme tiritas donde eran leves, todo esto en completo silencio. Al terminar con ese brazo, se sentó a mi otro lado y comenzó a curar el derecho. Durante todo ese tiempo, yo lo miraba confundida por sus atenciones. No era normal que se preocupara de esa manera por una extraña, podía ser una espía o una exiliada.

Decidida a resolver mi duda, carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Soy una completa desconocida para ti.- Le pregunté en susurros, con las cejas contraídas, un poco avergonzada por sus cuidados.

Ante la pregunta, Kakashi despegó su ojo de mi brazo para dirigirlo a los míos, dándome una penetrante mirada negra. Intimidándome por la cercanía, eche un poco hacia atrás mi rostro bajando un poco la mirada. El hombre soltó una risita sin hacer casi ruido, seguramente burlándose de mi acción infantil, pero de repente, su alrededor amigable se volvió un poco lastimoso, agachó la mirada y continuó curándome.

-Ahora eres de mi equipo. Y mi compañera de piso. Además de la protegida de Konoha. No puedo quedarme simplemente a mirar cómo se te infectan las heridas y se aumenta tu riesgo de salir herida, o incluso morir-Me respondió tras unos segundos en silencio, casi haciéndome creer que ignoraría mi pregunta. Pero al parecer, la explicación no se quedaba ahí, porque tras otros segundos sin decir nada, habló de repente, pillándome por sorpresa- Y porque me veo reflejado en ti.

Yo le frunciendo el ceño, confundida, pero él no me miraba a mí, sino a mi brazo, por lo que no pude leer por sus ojos a que se refería. Era misteriosamente extraño.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunté con voz dolorida, tras soltar un gemido de dolor porque había tocado una herida profunda. Kakashi paró y se esmeró en desinfectar esa zona, provocando más quejas por mi parte.

-Yo... perdí a muchos compañeros y algún que otro familiar en el pasado- Me contestó con voz seria e incómoda, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar mucho de él. Aquello hizo que lo mirara de la misma forma en que me habían mirado los de su equipo y él, con lastima. Sabía por mi padre, que en el mundo ninja, era normal perder a familiares y amigos durante las misiones, pero nunca dejaba de ser duro para ellos aunque quisieran erradicar sus sentimientos- Por eso te entiendo y me veo reflejado en ti. Es por eso que no dejaré que cargues con la misma oscuridad.

Decidí no preguntarle más sobre su vida, que no era un tema que le agradara. Era nueva en Konoha y no iba a ir preguntándole a la gente sobre su vida pasada, pesarían que soy una cotilla. Pero Kakashi me había dejado aun con la intriga y la necesidad de saber más cosas.

Cinco minutos después, había acabado de desinfectarme las heridas y yo me encontraba casi envuelta en vendas y en tiritas. El conversar con mi nuevo compañero de piso hizo que me olvidara por un momento del cansancio y el dolor mental que sufría, haciendo que volviera a recordar a mis dos hermanos y su dolor. Me coloqué de la misma manera que me había puesto cuando Kakashi se había ido a por el botiquín y trate de controlar mi mente tanto como pude.

Una palmadita en el hombro hizo que alzara la cabeza de golpe, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y mirara al hombre de pelo gris, que me observaba desde arriba.

-Hoy dormiré en el sofá. Así que aprovecha y descansa bien- Me informó con la voz aburrida de siempre, su ojo ya no mostraba preocupación, me miraba con una indiferencia suprema. Bajo la axila, llevaba el botiquín mal cerrado.

Sin esperar a mi respuesta, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, con la mano libre metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Yo sin comprender por qué iba a dormir en el sofá teniendo la cama para los dos, me levanté y lo cogí por el antebrazo. Kakashi no se giró, pero me miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido (se podía ver por la única parte que dejaba verle el rostro la máscara y el protector.

-¿Por qué vas a dormir allí, cuando puedes hacerlo aquí?

-Porque esta noche necesitarás estar sola.

-¿Eh?

Entonces el hombre se giró y me miró con el ojo. Me di cuenta de que su mirada indiferente había cambiado otra vez por preocupada.

-No has podido desahogarte como es debido, has revivido esos recuerdos horrorosos al contárselo a la Hokage-sama y al ver a tus hermanos llorar, y a pesar de todo, has aguantado. Retener todo ese dolor dentro de ti no te hará ningún bien, por lo que es lo primero que debes hacer para poder continuar con tu propósito, si no, no avanzarás- Me explicó con voz seria, dejándome sin palabras- No te acostumbres, solo será esta noche. Mañana te quiero ver con mejor ánimo y con energía.

Y dicho esto se fue, por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Permanecí unos segundos, observando la puerta por donde se había ido, perdida en mis propios pensamientos. Entonces sin tener muchos animos de volver y convencerlo de que no durmiera en el sofa, agaché la mirada y me di la vuelta, caminé hasta la cama y me subí sobre ella. Comencé a gatear, pisando durante el proceso mi camisa, hasta llegar a la almohada, donde deshice la cama y me metí por completo entre las sabanas, envolviéndome la oscuridad. Dentro, olía a Kakashi.

Y entre las sabanas, di el paso que me llevaría a la venganza de mis padres, mis hermanos y mi clan. Dejé ir todo lo que en mi interior había quedado guardado.

* * *

 **Aqui está la continuación de la anteriór parte y el final del capítulo 2. ¿Qué opinais sobre las personalidades de los 3 Izumi?  
**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **¡BlckDragon os quiere!**


	6. Capítulo 3: El primer día en la aldea(P1

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte de la muralla que rodeaba toda Konoha, iluminando la oscuridad que hacía unos segundos dominaba el territorio de la Hoja, y la brisa se levantaba sacudiendo mi largo cabello morado, cobrando vida por un momento, danzando como si fueran tentáculos. Me acomodé mejor en la barandilla del balcón de la casa donde ahora vivíamos en la cual estaba sentada, dejando las piernas caer al vacío, para observar con más comodidad toda la aldea al despertar, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, relajándome con la armonía que se respiraba en aquellos instantes.

Las persianas de todas las casas comenzaban a ser levantadas por las personas que se despertaban del sueño de toda una noche, llenando de ruido aquella silenciosa mañana. Los sonidos fueron despertando junto con los habitantes haciendo que aquella aldea cobrara vida en cuestión de segundos. Y sus calles fueran llenándose de ellos conforme los minutos pasaban, ocupando el vacío. A pesar de que el silencio fuera sustituido por el escándalo, el lugar seguía inspirando la misma tranquilidad que yo sentía.

Nunca había vivido en una ciudad, pero aquel ambiente hacía que me pusiera de mejor humor. En casa siempre éramos los mismos, a la misma hora, en cualquier día del año. Nada nuevo pasaba en nuestro hogar, siempre era la misma monotonía de siempre. En las ciudades siempre había cosas nuevas para ver, descubrir y probar, era una aventura. Todo era distinto.

Kakashi tenía razón, no podía vivir con aquella agonía carcomiendome por dentro, por lo que anoche le hice caso y me desahogue hasta que mis fuerzas fueron reducidas a cero, y como mis hermanos, caí rendida por las emociones vividas y dormí sin sueños, dejando descansar mi pobre mente. A la mañana siguiente, al levantarme de la cama me sentí una persona más fuerte y segura de sí misma, con un propósito y futuro por delante: Ser más fuerte y conseguir vengar a mi clan.

 _"Me alegro que ya te encuentres con mejor estado de ánimo, Moe"_ Habló Tomoe un poco contento desde mi mente, por primera vez en horas. La última vez que intercambie palabras con mi Demonio del Tiempo fue cuando le dije que les trasmitiera las malas noticias a mis hermanos, desde entonces mi mente estuvo en completo silencio. Permitiéndome intimidad para que pudiera sacarme de los "obstáculos" que me impidieron más adelante avanzar. La depresión.

 _"Gracias, ahora me siento que puedo con todo"_ Como respuesta, Tomoe soltó una risa ligera.

Inspiré profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana, mezclado con varios olores totalmente desconocidos para mí, a la vez que estiraba mis doloridos músculos, para después relajarlos a la vez que expulsaba el aire. Entonces, noté su presencia a mi espalda. Sonreí de lado, ligeramente. Y me giré para sentarme en frente de él.

Kakashi se encontraba recostado contra la barandilla del balcón mirándome la espalda hasta cuando me di cuenta de él, con dos tazas humeantes en cada mano. Estaba segura de que llevaba rato ahí, pero era increíble la manera en que se movía que ni mi Demonio del Tiempo lograba localizarlo. Aquello demostraba que tan buen ninja era.

Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y me tendió la taza, la cual, tras cogerla me la lleve a la nariz para olerla e identificar su contenido. Era café. Lo apreté en mis manos, calentándolas por el vapor que desprendía, dándome una sensación realmente agradable. Casi ronroneé del gusto.

-Muchas gracias y buenos días, Kakashi-sensei- Le dije sonriéndole tras unos segundos disfrutando del calor que sentía en las manos, para después comenzar a beber aquel líquido negrizo. Estaba amargo, necesitaba dos o tres terrones de azúcar para disfrutarlo como es debido. El sabor me dio un escalofrío, estremeciéndome.

-Buenos días, Moe- Me dijo suavemente, con el ojo cerrado, dándome a entender que estaba sonriendo, apoyándose en la barandilla más cerca de mí- Parece que hoy estás de mejor humor.

-Sí, hice lo que me aconsejaste, y parece ser que ha resultado. Me encuentro mejor y con ganas de entrenar- Le dije dando puñetazos al aire, derramando un poco el café en el suelo del balcón. Una gotita de sudor se le formó en la nuca a mi compañero de piso, pero yo no me di cuenta ya que continuaba haciéndole una demostración de que tan mejor estaba.

-Me alegro, pero antes de entrenar tengo que hacer el protocolo. Como siempre- Dijo dejando su taza vacía en la barandilla cuadrada, bajo mi mirada incrédula. ¿Cuándo se la había bebido? ¡Había perdido mi oportunidad de verle la cara!

-¿Qué clase de protocolo?-Pregunté inquisitivamente sin fiarme mucho, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba analizándolo, imaginándome un pacto con sangre, haciéndome jurar lealtad al grupo. Tipo secta secreta.

-Es como una entrevista. Te pregunto cosas y tu tienes que responderlas. Así de sencillo- Me explicó desviando su mirada hacia la Konoha recién levantada, con su voz aburrida de siempre, sin darse cuenta de que yo me había imaginado otra cosa. Al enterarme de cómo era el protocolo, puse un puchero y resople desilusionada. Jo, yo que pensaba que íbamos a pactar con sangre, molaría muchísimo- Bien. Empecemos- Inició la entrevista, tras estar un rato en silencio. Se giró y recostó su espalda contra el restando, moviendo su cabeza para mirarme- Cuéntame cosas sobre ti.

Yo me coloqué bien en la barandilla, procurando no caerme al vacío. Torcí el gesto un poco reacia a hablar sobre mí. Mi vida no era muy entretenida como podía ser la suya, quedaría como una completa sosa aburridisima.

-¿Cómo qué?-Le pregunté inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar. Mi pelo se movió hacia el lado que había inclinado la cabeza, ocultándome un poco la cara.

-Tu nombre, tu apellido, tus familiares, tu edad, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta... Todo- Resumió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombre, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué?-Insistí, frunciendo el ceño, con cabezonería, cruzando mis piernas sobre la barandilla, sentándome estilo indio, y poniendo mis palmas sobre esta para no caerme, escondiéndolas entre mis piernas. Adoptando una pose poco femenina y para nada de una señorita de alta cuna.

-Estamos en un mismo equipo. Es vital que los miembros de dicho equipo tengan la confianza suficiente para así poder sacar el máximo rendimiento a las misiones que nos asignen- Me explicó con voz aburrida, mirándome un poco cansado. Por la manera en que lo dijo, parecía que se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria y lo estuviera recitando delante de un profesor.

Permanecí unos segundos pensativa, hasta que sonreí con malicia, con una idea en la mente, y asentí.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

Kakashi achinó los ojos y frunció el ceño, no estando muy seguro de si debía preguntar o no. Pareció que se lo estaba debatiendo hasta que encogió los hombros, y cedió.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú también me hables de ti- Extendí mi sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, un poco divertida. Agité mis rodillas como si fuera una mariposa, esperando ansiosa su respuesta. Ayer me dejó con la intriga, hoy estaba dispuesta a satisfacer esa curiosidad.

La mirada del hombre que tenía delante cambió de golpe pero tras una fracción de segundos volvió a ser la misma mirada indiferente. Lo que vi fue una mirada de sorpresa y seriedad, como si no se hubiera esperado mi interés por saber cosas de él. Pero por alguna razón, trató de ocultar sus emociones, tratando de permanecer impasible. Aquello solo hacía aumentar mis ganas de saber por qué demonios se comportaba de esa manera tan alejada. Tras ese momento, se movió un poco tenso en el sitio, y arqueó la ceja.

-¿Para qué quieres saber cosas de mí?-Preguntó inclinando un poco su cabeza, curioso de mi indagación. Yo le sonreí con diversión y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, adoptando una pose despreocupada.

-"Porque es vital que los miembros de dicho equipo tengan la confianza suficiente para así poder sacar el máximo rendimiento a las misiones que nos asignen"- Recité musicalmente con malicia, de cabo a rabo, todo lo que él me había dicho, provocando una carcajada por su parte. Había esquivado la pregunta como él anteriormente había hecho, devolviéndole su jugada.

Su risa me gustó muchísimo, parecía que si su máscara, la literal, fuera desprendida por unos momentos y dejara verse al exterior. Pero tras unos segundos, su risa paró y me miró con el ojo cerrado, sonriendo.

-Bien jugado, Moe. Está bien, tú ganas. Y ahora, háblame de ti- Cedió divertido por mi juego.

-¡Vale!- Exclame bajando las manos para ponerlas entre mis piernas, sonriendo victoriosa- Mi nombre es Izumi Moe, como ya sabes, tengo 23 años y soy la tercera hija del líder del Clan Izumi: Izumi Takeshi, el cual se casó con mi madre, Mitsuki; una mujer de un clan menor. Tenía 4 hermanos- Mi buen humor se esfumó al comenzar a hablar de mi familia. Me dolía pero podía soportarlo, ya no era tan asfixiante como lo fue ayer. Había decidido superar su muerte cuanto antes para poder así vengarlos a todos y continuar. No por ello los quería menos. Mi voz sonaba muy seria y mi mirada bajo mientras le contaba sobre mí. Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, escuchándome atento-La más mayor de todos nosotros se llamaba Sora, y tenía 26 años, era la Guardiana de mi hermano mellizo Hiro. Hiro y yo nacimos juntos, pero por alguna desgracia del destino, el no nació con los ojos de los Izumi, si no de los del clan de mi madre, impidiéndole utilizar "La muerte del tiempo", pero parecía no importarle- Sora y yo estábamos muy unidas, siempre y cuando necesitaba hablar, siempre iba con ella. Me aconsejaba y me trataba como si fuera mi segunda madre. Pero con Hiro era distinto, desde siempre hemos estado juntos, por lo que nuestros lazos eran muchísimo más fuertes que con los de ninguno. A pesar de tener bastantes broncas y peleas, eramos inseparables-Los dos hermanos que me quedan vivos son: Haku y Hotaru. Haku tiene 11 años, y nada más nacer fue proclamado el heredero del Clan Izumi, ya que contaba con los ojos de los Izumi, por lo tanto, tenía el poder de dominar "La muerte del tiempo". Y por último mi hermano más pequeño, de 5 años, Hotaru. Yo fui asignada, el mismo día en que Flecha Negra masacró mi clan, a ser su Guardiana. Y esa es toda mi familia.

Mi sensei se mantuvo en silencio, sin despegar su vista de mí, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su ojo, pero lo notaba como estudiaba cada movimiento que hacía. Nos quedamos callados mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba esperando a que continuara con mi relato. Incomoda por el silencio, me removí en mi puesto.

-Vale pues... Me gusta mucho el chocolate y ver la lluvia en épocas de tormenta- Continué cambiando por completo mi estado de ánimo, animándome otra vez. Entonces, puse mala cara, sorprendiendo a mi maestro por el cambio, haciendo que alzara las cejas hasta perderse en su protector- No soporto que se metan con mi altura, ya que 1'60 es normal para mi edad. No soporto esperar, necesito actuar cuanto antes. Y tampoco soporto que me subestimen- Finalicé sonriéndole, por fin podría saber algo más- Ahora te toca a ti, sensei.

Kakashi resopló con cansancio, como si le estuviera pidiendo mucho, moviéndose incomodo en su lugar, tras y como había hecho yo segundos después. Y en vez de mirarme a los ojos, dirigió los suyos hacía Konoha, evitando el contacto visual, para así no poder saber las emociones que sentía en aquel momento.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo 32 años y soy hijo de Hatake Sakumo, conocido en Konoha como el Colmillo blanco. Mi padre está muerto, y mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo- Habló con voz seria y mirada dura, con lentitud, buscando las palabras adecuadas- No tengo hermanos ni hermanas, ni ningún familiar. Me gusta leer y los perros. Y no me gustan las personas que abandonan a sus compañeros o se rinden. ¿Y tu futuro?-Cambió de tema tras haber finalizado su relato, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, decepcionada por lo que me había contado. No era nada en comparación a mí.

Resoplé mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando a un lado el hecho de que me había tendido una trampa.

-¿Futuro?-Pregunté sin entender, tras unos segundos mirándolo mal por su engaño y estafa, no había dicho nada que pudiera satisfacer mi curiosidad por su comportamiento- ¿A qué te refieres con mi futuro?

-Me refiero a lo que tienes pensado hacer, o ser, en el futuro- Me especificó mirándome con los brazos cruzados, con su mirada y voz indiferente.

Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos, y ahora fui yo la que miró hacia Konoha, pensando la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sonreí ligeramente, con nostalgia.

-No lo sé- Contesté de manera despreocupada soltando una risita a la vez que encogía los hombros, haciendo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño, sin entender como no sabía lo que quería hacer en un futuro, entonces se lo expliqué, con voz suave, casi susurrando- Desde que nací tenía mi futuro planificado por mi clan. Sería la Guardiana de Haku, o de él y Hotaru si no nacía otra chica más en la familia. Era y es mi destino como miembro del Clan Izumi, el cuidar y proteger al hombre de mi clan. Por eso no pensé mucho en mi futuro, en lo que realmente quería hacer.

El sonido de la ciudad y la brisa al pasar llenó el silencio que se formó en aquel instante, pero no era incomodo, si no muy agradable. Cada uno se encontraba perdido en su mundo, con mucho de que pensar. Un movimiento por parte de mi compañero llamó mi atención, dirigiendo mis ojos hacía él.

-¿Y ahora?-Habló de repente, con un tono suave, mirándome con profundidad y curiosidad. Su cabello gris se agitaba con el ir y venir del viento, transportando su olor hacía mí-¿Sabrías lo que querrías hacer en el futuro?

-Proteger a mi familia y vengar a mis muertos- Le contesté seriamente, tras meditarlo por unos momentos. Era cierto, mi deber de Guardiana me impedía irme a hacer lo que quisiera, además eran mis hermanos, no iba a dejarlos solos y desprotegidos. Después de pensar en la respuesta que le había dado a Kakashi, extendí una sonrisa por mi rostro, enorgulleciéndome de mi misma- Y restaurar mi clan. Sobre todo, eso. Porque significaría que ya habría cumplido con mi misión y mi familia se encontraría a salvo.

Unos par de pasos se escucharon a la espalda de Kakashi, haciendo que ambos giráramos nuestras cabezas hacía la puerta que daba al salón-comida de la casa, interrumpiendo nuestra amena conversación. Al pie de la puerta, surgió Hotaru con los pelos revueltos, un poco adormilado, mientras se restregaba el ojo, mirándonos con pereza. Segundos después, apareció por detrás del niño pequeño, mi hermano de once años, que también llevaba un rostro de sueño y pereza, y los pelos revueltos. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos de llorar y parecían realmente cansados tanto mentalmente con físicamente, a pesar de haber dormido bastante.

-Buenos días, Moe-neesan, Kakashi-san- Murmuraron con voz pastosa los dos, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados y una pose muy cansada.

-Buenos días, chicos- Los saludó mi sensei con la mano, cerrando el ojo, sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Haku-chan, Hotaru-chan. ¿Estáis bien?-Pregunté con cautela tras haberles saludado con energía.

Haku, ante la pregunta, cambió su rostro adormilado a una expresión de total seriedad, y bajó la mirada al suelo, apretando los puños y cuadrando la mandíbula, seguramente apretando los dientes. Una reacción muy silenciosa y disimulada, como era él. Hotaru, por el contrario, era más sensible que su hermano mayor, era más como yo, más impulsivo. Arrugó el rostro y alzó los brazos en mi dirección, para después, comenzar a correr hacía mí. Yo baje de la barandilla de un salto, agachándome en el suelo para ponerme a su altura y lo esperé con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño me abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre mis pechos, soltando un gemidito lastimoso. Kakashi y Haku nos miraron con pena.

-Oh, neesan...Los echo de menos...- Sollozó ahogadamente el niño pequeño, restregado su cara contra mi pecho. Acaricié sus cabellos lisos y morados, colocándolos en su puesto, tratando de calmarlo. Le di un beso en la cabeza y lo estruje sin hacerle daño.

-Yo también, Hotaru-chan, yo también- Le confesé suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras inspiraba su olor. Olía a casa, aquello hacía calmarme y reconfortarme. Entonces abrí los ojos y lo separé de mí, sin romper por poco nuestro abrazo, colocándolo para que los viera. Hotaru me miró a través de su cortina de lágrimas, sin parar de hacer ruido- Pero debemos continuar. Es muy duro decirle adiós a alguien que quieres, pero más duro es para esa persona ver desde arriba como sus seres queridos lloran por ellos. ¿Tú crees que Mamá estaría contenta al verte así?

-No...-Susurró con dolor, sorbiendo los mocos que se le habían formado en su nariz, bajando la mirada- Pero no quiero decirle adiós...

-Debes hacerlo, Hotaru-chan. Mamá no querría que te pasar todo el día llorando por su culpa. Ella querría ver como avanzas en esta vida, ya que ella la vivirá a través de ti- Le sonreí dulcemente, entrecerrando los ojos, volviéndole a acariciar la cabeza, con mucho amor- Mamá se ha ido a otro lugar, ahora está aquí- Bajé la mano de su cabeza para señalarle donde estaba su corazón, haciendo que el pequeño bajara la vista para mirarse el lugar donde tenía mi dedo.

Dejé de abrazarlo, me levanté y observé, desde arriba, como el pequeño continuaba mirando donde antes había estado mi dedo para después poner ambas manos sobre su corazón y estrujarlo, como si pudiera abrazar a nuestra madre de esa manera. Alzó el rostro, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y asintió, haciéndome sonreír, aliviada de que lo hubiera comprendido y orgullosa de su valor. Ojalá Mamá viera este momento, Hotaru asumiendo las dificultades y superándolas, casi me dan ganas de llorar.

-Tienes razón, neesan- Habló Haku con voz seria, haciendo que los tres giráramos las cabezas para mirarlo, sorprendidos de que me diera la razón. El niño me observaba con sus ojos ardientes de determinación- No podemos quedarnos quietos, debemos seguir. Papá y Hiro dirían lo mismo- Añadió tras unos segundos pensándolo, haciéndome sonreír de verdad. Para Haku, nuestro padre y mi hermano mellizo eran SU puro ejemplo a seguir, y yo pensaba lo mismo. Ambos en vida habían sido unos hombres con unos ideales y honores que pocos tenían. Entonces, hinchó el pecho y alzó la cabeza, poniéndose una pose altiva, con sus ojos ardiendo como puro fuego- Yo seré el líder del Clan Izumi, no puedo permitirme el lujo de quedarme a llorar. Debo continuar, y conseguir ser muy fuerte para proteger mi clan.

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor- Coincidió Kakashi con su discurso, con voz divertida y con un ojo cerrado, sonriendo. Asintió, dándole su felicitación a mi hermano. Haku se sobresaltó para después desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojado por lo que había hecho Kakashi.

" _No podría estar más orgulloso de Haku"_ Me dijo Tomoe desde mi mente, con su usual gruñido. Yo reí con ganas, haciendo que Kakashi me mirara con la ceja enarcada, confuso por mi risa.

" _Coincido contigo. Pero debo decirte que he sido yo quien lo ha animado mentalmente, osea que es cosa mía. Enorgullécete de mí"_ Bromeé con los ojos totalmente negros, ya que estaba conversando con mi Demonio del Tiempo.

 _"Nunca"_

 _"Tsundere"_ Y como respuesta solo escuché la risa gruñida del Lobo de Fuego.

Hotaru había recorrido todo el balcón hasta llegar a su hermano, donde mientras yo conversaba con Tomoe hablaban tranquilamente. Una palmada por parte del dueño de la casa hizo que yo saliera de mi mente y ellos dos pararan de hablar. Los tres dirigimos nuestras miradas azuladas hacía el hombre de pelo gris.

-Bueno, ahora que todo el mundo está despierto, vamos a desayunar y a hacer las misiones que tenemos para hoy- Anunció con su voz monótona y su mirada indiferente, adoptando su actitud neutral y tranquila, casi medio dormido- Mientras yo voy preparando la comida, id a vuestras habitaciones, allí encontrareis un regalo de bienvenida de la Hokage-sama-Nos ordenó mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros. Todos asentimos y él se marchó por la única puerta.

Los tres lo seguimos, adentrándonos en la casa, pero nos desviamos en el salón, entrando al pasillo y cada cual a su habitación. El salón estaba separado de la cocina por la barra que servía para cocinar, donde delineaba la utilidad de ambas zonas. El lugar donde se suponía que estaba el salón era amplio, con suelos de color madera oscura y paredes blancas decoradas con cuadros o ventanas. En la pared de enfrente se encontraba una enorme televisión sobre un mueble de madera, con alguna que otra foto sobre este. Enfrente de esta estaba la mesita de té que era rodeada por un sofá rojo y un sillón del mismo color, que junto a este descansaba una lámpara de pie. Detrás del sofá y el sillón, había una enorme mesa con seis sillas. La cocina, al contrario que todas las habitaciones, a partir de la barra, la pared dejaba de ser blanca para pasar a ser de azulejos blancos. Eso sí, el suelo seguía siendo de madera. La zona para cocinar era rectangular y ocupaba su espacio justo. La barra de color blanca arriba y de color gris bajo rodeaba la pared de la izquierda, pasaba por la pared de enfrente y acababa por separar la cocina y el salón. Solo se veía cortada para el espacio de la nevera gris oscuro y por donde podíamos entrar para cocinar o comer algo. La zona de la cocina siempre estaba impecable, todo ordenado. Pobre Kakashi, su orden iba a ser alterado por mis dos hermanos pequeños.

Al entrar en la habitación que compartía con mi sensei, cerrar la puerta con un ligero toque de trasero y mirar hacía adelante, me di cuenta del extraño objeto que reposaba sobre la cama donde había dormido hacía unas horas, que curiosamente estaba perfectamente hecha y yo no recordaba haberme tomado la molestia de hacerlo, era un enorme paquete rectangular de cartón, adornado con un lazo rojo y una nota plegada por la mitad. Caminé hasta el mueble y me senté en el limite de la cama, giré mi cuerpo y con una mano cogí la nota; en ella, Tsunade me daba la bienvenida a Konoha y esperaba que me gustara y que me estuviera bien. _¿Estarme bien? ¿Qué debía estarme bien?_ Pensé confundida, mientras fruncía el ceño, mirando recelosa el paquete.

En aquel momento, al otro lado de la pared, donde estaba la habitación de mis hermanos, se escuchó un grito de emoción por parte de uno de ellos. Seguramente de Hotaru, a él le encantaban los regalos, fuera el que fuera. Si le regalabas una piedra, ya sería tu amigo para el resto de tu vida. Era un niño muy simple y amable, al contrario que su hermano Haku. Él era muy complicado y muy bipolar. Como yo.

 _"Sabes que te mueres por abrirlo, no seas tonta y hazlo"_ Me incitó mi Demonio del Tiempo, con su voz a gruñidos, parecía que le divertía.

 _"¿Y si es una bomba?"_

 _"Retiro lo dicho, ya eres tonta"_

 _"Púdrete"_

Aun sin esperar respuesta, cogí el paquete entre mis manos, un poco emocionada con la idea de descubrir lo que contenía en su interior, y lo comencé a abrir, con ansia. Desaté primero el lazo rojo y rompí el envoltorio, para después levantar la tapa. Dentro había una camisa azul cielo sin botones, una camiseta gris, un obi negro, un lazo rojo, unos pantalones grises, el compartimento para poner los kunais y unas botas ninja negras y rojas. Sobre todo esto, había otra nota. Aun con la sorpresa de la preciosa vestimenta, la cogí con las manos temblando y la leí en voz alta. Esta vez era de Sakura que me decía que lo había elegido ella pero que corría por la cuenta de la Hokage y que no podía verme con las ropas destrozadas que llevaba en esos momentos. Me reí, emocionada por el detalle, y comencé a vestirme, quitándome los harapos que tenía como vestimenta, dejándome una nota mental de agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por nosotros.

Me puse la camiseta gris y los pantalones primero, después las botas. Por último, me dejé la camisa azul, el obi negro, el lazo rojo y el compartimento, ya que suponía que todo eso iba encima de lo que me había puesto primero. Una vez todo colocado como yo sospechaba que iba, me miré en el espejo que había en la habitación y sonreí encantada con mi nueva vestimenta. No era como los preciosos y caros kimonos que tenía que vestir cuando estaba en casa, pero sí que era más cómodo y flexible. Reí de buen humor.

 _"¿Qué dices, me está bien?"_ Le pregunté a Tomoe, con voz coqueta, girando mi cuerpo para mirar mi ropa desde atrás. Me estaba genial.

 _"Sí, es muy práctico para combatir"_ Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo _,_ en un gruñido, totalmente aburrido de mí. Yo resoplé, no me refería a eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, pillándome por sorpresa, provocando que soltara un grito de susto y diera un saltito hacía un lado. Por ella entraron corriendo Haku y Hotaru, riendo mientras saltaban y daban piruetas haciendo gala de sus nuevas ropas, emocionados con los regalos recibidos de Tsunade y Sakura. Ambos subieron encima de la cama donde se encontraba mi ropa destrozada y los envoltorios del paquete y comenzaron a saltar sobre ella, deshaciéndose en el proceso.

-¡Mira, neesan, mira! La Hokage-sama nos ha regalado ropa-Exclamó Hotaru sonriendo, mientras saltaba y en el aire se cogía los pies con las manos, abriéndose de piernas, para después soltarlas y caer de pie, para de nuevo impulsarse hacía arriba.

Mi hermano más pequeño estaba tierno y monísimo con las ropas que llevaba. Sobre la cabeza, llevaba un gorrito de lana con orejas. Era de color rojo y negro en algunas partes, como en las orejas y las tres rallas que adornaban los lazos para atarlo al cuello. En el torso, llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color azul cielo, como sus ojos. En la parte baja, unos pantalones blancos hasta poco más de la rodilla, con el compartimento ninja puesto en la pierna derecha. Y por último, en los pies calzaba unos zapatos ninja color rojo.

El pequeño Hotaru dio una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que los lazos de su gorrito de lana le golpearan en la cara. Yo reí al verlo, feliz de que lo estuviera él. Era adorable.

-¡Y a Haku-niichan le han regalado también ropa!-Exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, todavía saltando. Señaló a su hermano con el dedo.

Al ser mencionado, Haku sonrió con arrogancia y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para mostrarme bien la ropa, mientras saltaba sobre la cama. Desvié mis ojos de mi hermano pequeño hacía el niño mediano, para observar su vestimenta.

Haku vestía con una camiseta de color azul cielo que sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de lana gris, adornada con rayas negras al final de las mangas. Encima de todo, llevaba una enorme bufanda de color rojo, la cual le llegaba hasta el vientre. En la parte baja, llevaba unos pantalones negros que llegaban poco más de la rodilla. Y en los pies, unas zapatillas ninjas blancas y rojas, junto con algunas vendas que cubrían casi toda su pierna. Vestía como los niños ninja que había visto salir de sus casas para irse al colegio, hacía unos minutos.

-¡Sí, vais muy guapos!-Les dije sonriendoles, me encantaba verlos tan contentos, y no tristes-¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal estoy?-Les pregunté dando una vuelta para que vieran lo que llevaba puesto, sonriendo con alegría.

-¡Vas guapísima, neesan!

-Ah, ¿Qué te has cambiado?-Se burló Haku con maldad, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, dejando de saltar. A su lado, Hotaru lo miró con cara asustada, sintiendo que se avecinaba peligro.

Entonces, la furia fue desatada. Estallé en llamas, gritándole toda clase de barbaridades. Durante mi fase número uno de destrucción, Haku aprovechó y ,tras pegar un salto en la cama, dar una voltereta en el aire y caer al suelo, se escapó corriendo por la puerta, riéndose de su propio chiste, seguido de su hermano pequeño que lo seguía a todas partes. Tras controlar mis gritos, giré mi cuerpo de manera brusca hacia la salida de la habitación y fui en busca del bastardo de mi hermano, dando grandes y sonoras zancadillas. Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba Kakashi poniendo la mesa, con su usual rostro de aburrimiento e indiferencia, detrás de él, se escondía Haku junto a Hotaru. El mayor de los dos al verme, me sacó la lengua y me hizo burla, sintiéndose seguro detrás del hombre que no se enteraba de nada, o no quería enterarse de nada.

-¡HAKU-CHAN, VAS A MORIR! ¡COMO TE COJA, VOY A...!-Le grité desde el final del pasillo, señalándolo con llamas negras rodeándome. Mi aura aterrorizaba a los niños que se encontraban detrás del hombre que tranquilamente ponía los platos y los vasos en la mesa, pasando olímpicamente de nuestra pelea.

-Sí, sí, vas a esparcir su sangre por el suelo. Pero antes de matarse entre vosotros dos, desayunad, que me ha costado hacer tanta comida para tanta gente- Nos interrumpió mi maestro, con su voz aburrida, mirándome a mí y después a mi hermano, sintiéndose un poco harto del jaleo-No estoy acostumbrado a tener personas en casa- Masculló en un suspiro mientras ponía los vasos sobre la mesa.

Hotaru lo observó desde el suelo viendo lo que hacía, mientras nos hablaba a mi hermano mediano y a mi que intercambiamos miradas significativas, con mucha curiosidad. En nuestra casa nos servían la comida en bandejas ya ordenadas, gracias al servicio que disponíamos por ser un clan prestigioso, por lo que ver a Kakashi hacer eso era nuevo para todos. El pequeño caminó unos pasos hasta quedarse a la orilla de la mesa, con los ojos puestos en los vasos que nuestro sensei ponía, poniéndose de puntillas para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a poner la mesa, Kakashi-san?-Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, girándose para verlo, con mucha curiosidad.

Kakashi bajó su mirada hasta el pequeño, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido de la extraña petición de Hotaru. Al verlo totalmente emocionado por ayudarlo para poner la mesa, cerró el ojo, sonriendo, y asintió, accediendo a ser ayudado.

Haku y yo nos miramos con una ceja arqueada. Al ver que habíamos pensado lo mismo, sonreímos hinchando nuestras mejillas y comenzamos a reírnos, haciendo que los otros dos nos miraran preguntándose qué demonios nos hacía tanta gracia si hacía unos minutos estábamos como el perro y el gato. Todavía riéndome, caminé y me situé junto a Kakashi, arrebatándole los vasos y empujándolo hacia un lado con la cadera, feliz de que Hotaru estuviera de tan buen humor a pesar de la mala experiencia que habíamos vivido, eso significaba que había decidido seguir.

-Venga. Te ayudaremos todos- Reí por debajo de mis palabras, sonriendo.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja y por debajo de la máscara, noté que también sonreía. Asintió y se marchó hacía la cocina a paso tranquilo, seguido de mis dos hermanos que se retaban a ver quién conseguía poner más cosas. Aquella imagen, de mis hermanos siendo felices y mi sensei dándoles los utensilios de cocina, se me quedó grabada en la cabeza para siempre. Era como si nuestra familia nunca se hubiera roto, a pesar de que así fuera.

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la mesa, comenzando a desayunar lo que había hecho nuestro maestro. Kakashi había preparado huevos revueltos, tostadas y salchichas. Un desayuno rápido y sabroso, que mis hermanos devoraban con ansias y como cerdos, olvidándose por completo las enseñanzas que nuestros padres se habían esmerado en aplicarnos. Y yo no era menos, cuando tuve el plato delante de mí, se me hizo la boca agua y no reprimí mis ganas. Nuestro sensei nos observaba comer medio halagado medio asombrado por nuestro comportamiento en la mesa, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, preguntándose si era verdad que veníamos de una familia de buen ver. Llevábamos muchos años reprimiéndonos, ya que en nuestra casa debíamos comportarnos con buenos modales como dictaban las leyes de comportamiento de nuestro clan. Excepto mi hermana Sora y mi hermano Hiro, nosotros nos costó bastante seguir las reglas, causando grandes males de cabeza a mi padre y a mi nana. Mi madre no, porque le parecía divertido nuestro lado salvaje y siempre que estábamos con ella lo dejábamos fuera, sorprendiendola.

Con la boca medio llena, Haku levantó la vista de su plato, que ya comenzaba a vaciarse y ni hacía ni dos segundos que estaba comiendo, y dirigió sus ojos hacia delante y a la izquierda, donde se encontraba sentado nuestro sensei, a mi lado, comiendo con tranquilidad y sorprendentemente sin que se le viera el rostro, con unos modales dignos de admirar, al contrario que nosotros.

-Kakashi-san ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-Preguntó curioso con la comida en la boca, levantando las cejas, siendo estas ocultadas por su flequillo. Cogió con los palillos un trozo de salchicha, y aun con la boca llena, se lo metió dentro aumentando el tamaño de sus mejillas que parecían estar a punto de explotar. El nombrado por mi hermano mediano alzó la vista de su plato, pero antes de hablar, yo golpeé la mesa con mi palma.

-¡Haku-chan, traga antes de hablar! ¡Y tus modales!-Le regañé con exasperación mirándolo decepcionada mientras negaba con la cabeza, sacudiendo mi cabello morado, también con la boca llena, pero no como él.

Hotaru soltó una risa, con sus mejillas hinchadas de tanta comida que tenía dentro, parecía un adorable hámster con sus orejitas de su gorro. Se encontraba sentado delante de Kakashi, al lado izquierdo de Haku. Le habíamos puesto un cojín en su silla porque no alcanzaba la mesa, y aun así le costaba alcanzar el vaso lleno de zumo que tenía delante, teníamos que acercarselo para que pudiera bebir.

-Moe-neesan, tú también deberías tragar antes de hablar- Rió sonriéndome divertido, señalándome con el dedo, haciendo que sus mejillas resaltaran más.

-¡Mira quién habla!

-Hoy voy a llevaros a Hotaru-kun y a ti a una academia de ninjas para formaros y haceros más fuertes- Le informó a mi hermano mediano, con el ojo cerrado, sonriendo, nos había ignorado a Hotaru y a mi. Kakashi estaba ya vestido para salir, con su chaleco de Konoha.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Exclamaron los dos sorprendidos y emocionados, abriendo mucho los ojos porque no se esperaban la noticia-¡Vamos a ir a una academia ninja!-Repitieron mirándose los dos, emocionándose todavía más, alzando los brazos.

Kakashi y yo observamos sonriendo como mis dos hermanos comenzaban a hablar completamente extasiados con la idea de llegar a ser ninjas. Serían los primeros ninjas del clan Izumi, sin contarme a mí. Una combinación realmente buena. En un futuro serían muy poderosos...

-Estarás unos días en las clases con los profesores de la Academia examinándote, y si al final deciden que tienes ya el nivel de un Genin, te asignarán a un equipo ya formado, donde entrenarás y harás las misiones para los de tu nivel- Continuó explicándole nuestro sensei, sin su voz aburrida de siempre, ahora estaba contento de ver las energías de mis dos hermanos por ser ninjas.

-¿Y Moe-neesan, qué hará hoy?-Preguntó Hotaru también curioso, lanzándome una mirada rápida, con los palillos en alto, deteniendo su intento de atrapar un trozo de salchicha que se le escurría entre ellos.

Yo extendí una enorme sonrisa por mi rostro, contenta de que me lo preguntaran.

-Hoy Kakashi-sensei me examinará y me dirá que rango soy. Y por la tarde nos iremos a una misión con su equipo-Les conté también emocionada por los planes que tenía para hoy.

Pero mi emoción no se pegó a mis hermanos, que al escuchar que me iría de misión por la tarde abrieron la boca y los ojos, dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato. Sus expresiones pasaron de sorpresa a miedo, Haku tratando de disimularlo con seriedad. El mayor de los dos me lanzó una mirada medio fría medio asustado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, haciendo que sus ojos fueran tapados por su flequillo.

-¿Nos vas a dejar solos después de lo que pasó en casa?-Preguntó con voz contenida, reteniendo sus ganas de gritarme, y seguramente de atacarme. Yo lo miré de la misma manera, con seriedad y frialdad, cambiando mi aptitud, preparada para cualquier movimiento brusco No estaba dispuesta a que me hablara de esa manera, aunque... A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Haku podía llegar a ser un gran rival mío, aun con su escaso conocimiento sobre "La muerte del tiempo". Debía tener cuidado.

-Me voy para conseguir más información sobre los asesinos de nuestros padres, no me voy de vacaciones- Le respondí con sarcasmo sin contemplaciones y sin tener cuidado alguno, casi sonando como Tomoe, gruñendo.

Ante la intensidad de nuestras palabras, Hotaru bajo el rostro y puso una mueca triste, por haber mencionado a los asesinos de nuestros padres y porque me marcharía de Konoha, dejándolos solos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no corrieron por sus mejillas, se quedaron en su lugar, aguantando. Kakashi que guardaba silencio escuchando la conversación de Haku y mía, y a la vez, viendo como a Hotaru le afectaba nuestras palabras, hasta que decidió actuar antes de que la situación se volviera irreversible. Puso su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que parara de mirar de esa manera a mi hermano y dirigiera mi vista hacia él, con sus ojos me dijo que él se encargaba de todo. Suspiré, crucé mis brazos, frunciendo el ceño, y me recosté en el respaldo de la silla, dejando los palillos en la mesa.

-Haku-kun- Le llamó con voz seria, dejando de mirarme para hacerlo con él. Mi hermano frunció el ceño, desvió su mirada de mí y la dirigió a Kakashi, con la misma frialdad que conmigo, cosa que importó menos al peliplateado- Tu hermana debe ir a esa misión y a las que vienen por varias razones. La primera: Porque si no trabaja como ninja no podrá permitirse quedarse en Konoha, ya que no tendrá dinero ni permiso de la Hokage; nuestro trato es que ella trabaje como ninja. La segunda razón: Es porque esta misión es acerca de los individuos que atacaron vuestro clan, y al ser mayor, ella tiene mayor información que ninguna otra persona, más que vosotros incluso, por lo que es necesaria. Y la tercera razón: Ella no os dejaría aquí si no estuviera completamente segura de que estáis a salvo.

Conforme nuestro maestro hablaba, el mal humor y la frialdad de Haku iban descendiendo hasta mostrar en su rostro la comprensión y el entendimiento de la situación en la que estábamos. Hotaru, por su parte, escuchó con la mirada baja todo lo que decía, calmandose poquito a poco. No podía quedarme aquí, junto a ellos, debía irme y poder hacer lo que mis padres y mi clan me mandaron. Era mi destino. Proteger a los Izumi, y vengarles. Estando en Konoha, tal y como me dijo Kakashi ayer, era muy poco probable que pudieran alcanzarlos teniendo la cantidad de defensas que tenían y que habían sido mejoradas desde hacía algunos años.

El niño de once años dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, y me pidió disculpas a través de sus irises azul cielo, demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en palabras. Me daba igual que no lo dijera, pero me sentí aliviada al ver que al fin podía irme con tranquilidad, sabiendo que comprendía la situación y que estaban de acuerdo.

-Durante nuestra ausencia, te se quedarás a cargo de la casa-Anunció Kakashi, poniendo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla dando por finalizada la discusión, con su voz monótona, continuando mirando a mi hermano mediano- Y por supuesto, de Hotaru-kun. Debéis hacerlo todo vosotros solos, ya que nosotros no estaremos para ayudaros. Si cuando regrese, veo que no podéis con esa responsabilidad, hablaré con la Hokage-sama para que os pongan una niñera- Continuó mirando a cada uno, diciendo muy en serio lo que decía, provocando que los dos niños lo miraran con los ojos abiertos, sin gustarles la idea esa de tener una niñera-¿Está claro, chicos?-Preguntó cambiando su voz a una más suave, menos firme.

-¡Si, Kakashi-san!-Asintieron los dos, con energía. Yo sonreí, aliviada.

-Bien, pues es hora de ponernos en marcha que al final llegaremos tarde a vuestro primer día de clase- Finalizó la charla, dejando todo claro, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo su plato.


End file.
